one change effects All
by XxGunslingerGirl555xX
Summary: What happens if Tsuna was more calm and level-headed in the beginning? If He ACCEPTED the offer to become the Vongola boss? Would things turn out the same way? Or will that one decision change the course of the future? With OC -by: GunslingerGirl-
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman reborn.. I wish I did. but I DONT.. I don't even own any of the characters.. or do I? *Kufufufufu*... I guess you'll have to wait to meet my new Creations...(Hint for the Future!) *Kufufufufu* ENJOY!~

* * *

"Tsuna!~ Wake UP, or you're going to be late for SCHOOL!~"

School... I sighed to myself... maybe I could just stay home.. sleep the rest of the day.. but if I did that, staying up so late last night, studding, would all be for nothing... I didn't want to go to school.. but I guess I had too.. I sighed yet again, and was about to get out of bed when I heard my mothers voice calling me, but this time from a closer distance.. probably the same room.

"Tsuna-hunny you need to get up. You wouldn't want to get a zero on your test like you did last time now would you?"

How did you-"my eyes flew open to see my mother, still smiling and cheerful, holding my last test that was marked 'ZERO'. The exact test that I was sure that I disposed of last week.

"Tsu-Kun, did you even try on this test? There is no marks on it whatsoever, except for your name." she scowled at me.

Well of course there were no marks on the test… because I stayed up all night trying to prepare for the test as soon as I actually got it and was writing my name I completely blacked out… I guess I passed out but I can never be too sure..

"I.. um… I fell asleep.." I mumbled trying not to look her in the eye.. But when I did all I saw was the clock right behind her that was saying that if I didn't leave NOW I was going to be late… and of course if I was late… I would have to deal with.. Hibari-san.. And I REFUSED to let that happen…

"Tsu-kun.. Are you all right?" my mother asked, looking at me worried.. "you look kind of pale.. Did you stay up to late again studying?"

"I-I'm fine! I'm just going to get ready and be on my way.." I said jumping to my feet and throwing on my cloths…

Mother just smiled at me as she headed for the door.. "Hurry up, Tsu-kun or you'll be late for school.."

I got dressed as quickly as I could and ran toward the stairs grabbing my bag on the way.. But of course.. Me, not being a very coordinated person, tripped on my own feet as I reached actual stairs, causing me to fall down the whole flight and landing pretty hard on my face..

"Owww…." I stated as I quickly got back to my feet.. That.. Hurt.. I was about to run to the door when I realized that wasn't my voice… well it was. But not fully.. There was another voice that was mixed into it, like two people talking at the same time.. I looked down and I saw.. A baby?

"Ciaosse." he raised his hand in greeting, pulling hit hat back on with the other hand…

"Who are you?" I asked plainly.. I didn't have time to deal with this infant.. I was going to be late…

"My name is Reborn" He looked up at me, a smile planted on his face. "And I am an At-Home-Tutor"

"Tutor? What for?" what the hell was going on here?

"I hired him to help you!" my mother beamed, acting like it was the most normal thing in the world to hire a baby to be a tutor.. Wait a minute.. WHERE DID SHE COME FROM?

I calmed myself and sighed out loud… She didn't seriously expect me to learn anything from a baby, did she?

"Well… I dot care.. I don't have time for this right now, I'm going to be late…" I said as I rushed passed my mom heading straight for the front door.. Sometimes the best thing to do in situations like these is to just walk away and pretend it never happened..

I was running down the street towards the school building when I heard a voice from beside me.. "Hello Tsuna."

That voice.. It couldn't be. I turned my head slightly and saw that Reborn was running along side me on top of a small wall.. He wasn't going to give up, better to save my energy then use it all and then loose in the end..

I slowed down to a pace before turning toward the infant.. "Ok, what do you want?". This kid was kind of annoying..

he looked up at me, smile still intact. "I am here on orders from the ninth to train you.."

"Train me? Yeah you said earlier that you were an At-Home-Tutor." But there was another question nagging at my mind.. Who was the Ninth?

"Yes I am to be your Tutor, but not just in your studies.."

"what do you mean?" ok.. He was really starting to confuse me..

"I am her on the orders of the ninth to train you to become the Next generation Vongola Boss."

"W-what?" what the heck was he saying? Boss? ME? "You want.. Me.. To become.. A Mafia BOSS?" Was this kid crazy?

"Not 'A' Mafia boss, 'THE' MAFIA boss. Vongola the top mafia groups and the ninth has sent me to train you to become the next boss. You will Become the Tenth Vongola boss and you will lead thousands of families and you will protect them.. And that is why I am here, to train you so that you may be ready to become the next boss and take the ninths place."

"Are you Serious?"

"I am always serious."

* * *

xXxXxXx Later in Class xXxXxXx

"Okay class! Please settle down I have an announcement to make!" the teacher droned.. The class Quickly quitted down, not wanting to get in trouble yet again.

"Now class, Today we have a new Transfer student who came here all the way from Italy. His name is Hayato Gokudera-kun, Please make him feel Welcome. You may enter." The door slid open revealing a tall male student with White hair and cold dark eyes.

And I Swear, when we made eye contact he started glaring at me.. He looked like one of those kids.. In a.. gang…. I thought about it for a second… or maby.. A Mafia? I quickly banished that thought from my head.. Refusing to think about something like that.. He glared at me again and I will admit.. I flinched back… What was this guys problem? He was seriously starting to creep me out..

"Okay Gokudera-Kun you can take any of the empty seats for now." the teacher sighed.

Gokudera started towards the back of the room and as he was passing me he glared.. What. A. Freak!

Class went by pretty fast after that.. The only thing was when I turned around to pass the person behind me the test I caught the new kid glaring at me yet again.. I quickly turned back and tried to avoid eye-contact with him for the rest of the day but it was kind of hard when he glared at me so openly..

"Okay class" the teacher clapped his hands.. "Stand" Everybody stood. "bow" everybody bowed.

"Thank you Sensei!~" the class chimed in unison. And with that class was dismissed for the day and everyone headed on their way homes or to hang out with their friends, but ultimately leaving the school grounds.

Well, except for me… during this long and frustrating day Gokudera-kun found the time to slip a note in my desk stating that I had to meet him on the roof as soon as classes were over.. I could have ignored it and headed on my way home, I probably should have too, but I didn't think about it… I was only thinking that maby I could figure out why he was so angry and always glaring at me..

But as I stepped through the door to the roof I was met with an explosion right in front of me, almost knocking me down….

"So your going to be the next Vongola boss?" I searched through the smoke trying to find the source of the voice, but I couldn't see anything.. "I will NEVER except you as the boss!"

There was a sound of something igniting and then more explosions, one way to close for comfort. But due to the multiple explosions I could now see thought the smoke and see the face to the voice, and it was none other than Gokudera.

I was about to turn away from this psycho when I felt a light tug on my pant legs

"REBORN?"

"Ciaosse!" he smiled.

Why the hell was this baby here? Could he not tell it was Dangerous? Because it was dangerous, and as if to prove my point there was another explosion., closer this time.

"Don't ignore me!" Gokudera screamed. "I will defeat you and then I will become the next Vongola boss!"

What is up with these people? Were they crazy? And what was with this Psycho? It seemed like he was pulling the dynamite out of this air? Was this some stupid magic trick he learned? Cause this was not funny or entertaining WHATSOEVER! And as if to prove my point yet again he pulled out more dynamite and ignited them and he threw them right at me.. I was planning to run away from the explosion but Reborn was standing right next to me not even bothering to move, as one of them was headed straight for him!

I didn't think twice about what I was going to do… I didn't have TIME to think about what I was going to do… I quickly ran in front of Reborn grabbing the dynamite right as it exploded…

…….. It was silent for a long time as the smoke started to clear around me…… It was even quite long after the smoke had cleared………

But I broke that silence… " an Idiot.."

"What did you Say?" That.. Kind of.. Seemed to piss off Gokudera, but at that point I really didn't care..

I raised my head and looked directly into his eyes, meeting his cold glare.. "I said for doing that, you are an Idiot.."

"You'll regret that!" and I will admit… I did regret it… for at that moment he threw hundreds of mini dynamite sticks and they landed all around reborn and me. I may have been able to stop that one, but there was no way that I would be able to stop all of these in time….and there were more coming as he just kept throwing them….there was no way I could stop these..

"Tsuna… You WILL stop these.. You will stop these with your dying will.."

"What-" as I turned to look behind me, I saw Reborn Shoot me with a small green gun, and then I felt the bullet hit me dead-center in the forehead.

I was going to die… there was no way I couldn't die. I only wished that I could have extinguished all those bullets before I died and got all the answers I was looking for.. And then as quickly as I felt these things I felt a calm, cool rush come through me and I instantly stood back up with only one objective on my mind. To extinguish all of the dynamite. And with that objective in mind I quickly did so.

I moved with a new found speed. One that startled Gokudera into dropping all of his Dynamite onto the floor next to him. There were so many that it should be impossible for any normal person to extinguish them.. But then again.. I wasn't normal.. Well, not at that moment at least.. I quickly extinguished them all and as soon as I did, all of that calmness left me as quick as it came…

I stood there in plain shock as Gokudera dropped to his knees and bowed his head to me.

"I am truly sorry about my actions!" he nearly screamed. "You really are worthy of becoming the tenth."

I stared at him in shock "… tenth?"

"Yes.." he lifted his head and looked at me. All of the anger was completely gone.. Replaced by… Loyalty? "To tell you the truth I never wanted to be the next boss. I just wanted to see whether or not you were worthy of becoming the next boss, and for that I am truly sorry!"

My mind went blank as Gokudera lifted his head yet again and looked at me with those big puppy-dog eyes.. Was this the same person that just tried to kill me? It didn't seem like it….

"If you do not yet have one, would it be ok if I became your Right-Hand Man? I will do everything in my power not to disgrace you're family."

"F-family….?"

"Yes, Family.." that was a new voice. I looked down and saw reborn placing a lizard on top of his hat. "You will need to have a powerful family to Become the next Vongola Boss."

"So.. You were serious about that?" I asked… this was all.. Way too much right now..

"I, Reborn At-Home-Tutor, am ALWAYS serious…"

"….."

"So what is your answer Tsuna Sawada?"

"…… ok…."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Reborn asked, raising his head to look me in the eye….

"I'll be the next boss… why not?" I shrugged.. If I refused he would probably force me into it anyway…

"Soo~ does that mean I can become your Right-hand man?" Gokudera gleamed.

"Yes.. If you can hold the position.."

Gokudera quickly stood up "I will not let you down, Tenth!" there he goes again…

Today has been a pretty eventful day…way too much going on at once for my tastes though… the sun was now setting and I was ready too sleep…I would get all the information I needed tomorrow….

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXx Somewhere later xXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

Reborn is Seen walking down the streets, hat tipped over so leaving a shadow on his face, but the wide grin is still plainly visible despite that fact….

"hmmmmmm…… That was a whole lot simpler than I expected…" Reborn talks to himself. "although I didn't get to hit him at all… Oh well.. There is always tomorrow…"

* * *

This is going to be my First Long-ongoing story in along time and I would appreciate if you all reviewed and told me what you think! ill even take some criticism, ANYTHING! I really hope you guys enjoyed and if you have any tips it would help a lot! Thanks for reading!~

~*~GunslingerGirl555~*~

BYE-BI!~ Until Next Time!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Okay so... I don't like writing these, so I will only write these if need be. I would also like to apologize for all the grammatical error in the last chapter, I will try my hardest on this story and I am glad for all the support I have been given so far! So here my last disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.. I wish I did. but I DONT.. I don't even own any of the characters.. or do I? *Kufufufufu*... I guess you'll have to wait to meet my new Creations... *Kufufufufu* ENJOY!~

* * *

xXxXxXx This starts out at the beginning of school the Next Day xXxXxXx

I was walking down the Namimori Middle School halls, toward my class when I heard Gokudera's Voice ring from behind me.

"Good morning Tenth!" I turned behind me and saw Gokudera rushing toward me with a grin plastered on his face. When I thought about it he was kind of like a puppy... Well, a puppy with a short temper.

"Hello Gokudera-kun." I smiled when he caught up to me and started walking on my right-hand side... I guess he was really taking this seriously. I didn't really mind though. Gokudera seemed like a really nice guy and even though he really scared the hell out of me when I first met, he had his reasons. And I couldn't help but smile when I thought about this.

We walked into the classroom together, gaining a few glances and glares in the process. I quickly took a seat and Gokudera quickly took a seat right next to me glancing, around at the other students out of the corner of his eyes, making sure none of them posed a possible threat. When he seemed satisfied, he turned to me and smiled as I was putting all of my things away.

"So Tenth how do you think you did on that test yesterday?"

I stopped in my tracks.. "Well..." at that moment the teacher walked in and we preformed our daily greetings just like any other day. And as we all sat down the teacher looked at us with a very serious expression.

"I have the results back from your test yesterday. Gokudera," he looked up expectatly and Gokudera rose to his feet.

"Hai!"

"Congratulations you got the highest score on the test yesterday. 100%" He handed him back his paper a trace of a smile forming. But as he looked at the next test his smile quickly faded and he sighed loudly. "Yamamoto, Tsuna" he called. Great... I knew where this was going.

"Hai!" we chimed, standing up besides our seats. I quickly glanced behind me and saw that Yamamoto had a grin plastered on his face, like he hadn't a worry in the world. Luck.

"You two got the Lowest scores on the test, and if you fail to complete the make-up assignments you will not pass this class and you will fail." he handed us back our tests. A three. I got.. I got three right. This was.. just.. depressing. "You may be seated." and with that I sat down in my seat.

The rest of the day passed without any problems... nothing to major. I usually just sat and talked with Gokudera most of the day.

When the bell rang to dismiss class, we were two of the last people to leave, do to the fact that I had to get that make up paper from the teacher since I didn't have time at lunch.. By the time we got out nearly the whole school was emptied except for, of course, the disciplinary committee, some teachers, and the athletic kids who were practicing and training for the next game.

We were walking outside of the school when I heard shouting coming from the fields that were on the other side of me. I turned to see what was wrong only to see a baseball headed straight for me. It would have hit me dead on if Gokudera didn't push me out of the way. But the force of him pushing me in turn caused me to fall over.

"Owww.." I grunted, rubbing my head from the impact of me falling, when I glanced up and saw that the baseball left a dent in the wall behind from where I was standing only moments ago. That... would have hurt.

I stood back up and heard laughing coming from the direction that the ball came from. I looked up only to see that Yamamoto was walking toward us with a bat resting on his shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry! That was my bad, I guess I hit that pretty hard." he smiled. I kind of had a bad feeling about this.. I turned toward Gokudera and saw that he was on the verge of snapping. Yep.. Not good.

"What are you doing?" Gokudera snapped at Yamamoto. "Are you trying to kill the Tenth?"

"Tenth?" Yamamoto's face went blank and he looked around. "Huh... OH! Tsuna! You're here too!' he finally realized. Was this guy.. slow? "YO! How's it going?" He smiled. Yep. Definitely slow.

"HEY don't ignore me!" Gokudera yelled. "Oh I understand..." he slowly put his hands into hit jacket pockets pulling out more explosives. "Your trying to take my place as the Tenth's right-hand man, aren't you?" Gokudera flicked his hands igniting all of the explosives in his hand and throwing them towards Yamamoto. "Well I won't let that happen!"

"YAMAMOTO GET DOWN!" I shouted. What was he thinking throwing bombs at an innocent person? Sure, he almost hit me with the baseball, but it was only an accident!

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed and he instantly raised his bat and hit the bombs back into at us, causing them to land at our feet. I quickly bent down and tried to disarm them but there were to many and they would be going of any second now. What to do? What to do? I couldn't let these blow up. Not here, not near school!

"Ciaossu." That greeting! I quickly turned around to see Reborn appear out of a small door in the wall, sitting in a chair and sipping coffee.

"WHERE-" I nearly shouted , but was cut off when Reborn threw something at me, causing me to fall down yet again, and then raised his gun and aimed at me.

"Now is not the time Dame-Tsuna. Now. Throw out those bombs with your dying will." And with that he shot me, yet again. I slowly fell to the ground, thinking that I should have at least stopped those bombs before I died, when suddenly I felt that calmness rush through me the same way it did yesterday and instantly I got up.

I looked at the ground noticing that there was about ten seconds left before all of these exploded inside of the school. I quickly grabbed all of them, moving faster then I ever knew I could and threw them into the sky as hard as I could. Which at that point was pretty hard.

I stood there, staring in the direction that I threw them when I saw a very large explosion in the middle of the sky, lighting up the already bright day.

As the explosion died down I felt that new calmness flow out of my body and I nearly fell over if it wasn't for Gokudera who helped me keep my balance.

"B-Boss! That was amazing!~ " Gokudera beamed looking down at me with those giant puppy eyes yet again.

"WOW! That was amazing Tsuna! Have you ever thought of joining the baseball team?" Yamamoto smiled. Was he... Was he really this stupid? You know what... I didn't even really have to ask.

Gokudera got up and was reaching for more explosions when Yamamoto started laughing.

"Those were pretty awesome fireworks!" he looked at me. "This seems like such a fun game do you mind if I join in?"

"Not at all.." That voice. I turned around and saw Reborn walking towards us. His smirk the only thing visible. "Yamamoto is very strong willed and care-free. He would make an excellent addition to your new family Tsuna."

""R-Reborn-san.." Gokudera stared at him, putting his bombs away, looking somewhat depressed.

"Ahahaha! This seems like fun." Yamamoto started laughing again. And then suddenly he smiled. Was he really that dense? How could I possibly drag Yamamoto into the Mafia without even letting him know? Easy. I couldn't.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun...This isn't a game, this is real." I sighed, looking at him with worried eyes.

He just started laughing again and Reborn grinned. "Welcome to the family Yamamoto."

"R-REBORN!" did he not understand what I was getting at?

"Don't worry Dame-Tsuna, This is his choice, and if he should choose to leave, that's up to him. You need someone like him in your family and you need him right now."

I couldn't think of anything to say to that. I knew that Reborn was, somewhat, right and this was a choice that Yamamoto had to make.. But it was a choice that he couldn't make! He didn't know what he was getting himself into and that wasn't right..

I was about to make my complaint when I felt a chill run through me like someone was staring at me. I turned around and there striding towards us was Hibari Kyoya, chairman of the disciplinary committee.

Well... we were officially screwed.

" Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto." Hibari called out, narrowing his eyes and pulling out his pair of tonfa's raising them in a fighting stance. "You dare destroy my school? I'll bite you to death."

Yamamoto flinched back a little and Gokudera was about to get ready to fight when Hibari came charging at amazing speed.

Gokudera threw some of his bombs at him but Hibari quickly dodged and then hit Gokudera on the back side of his head, effectively knocking him out, right as his explosions went off causing more damage to come to the school.

Hibari seemed even more pissed off as he saw the damage to his school and headed straight for Yamamoto who blocked his Tonfa with the bat that he was holding. Unfortunately, that also caused him to be even more open for the second of the tonfas to hit him right in the gut, followed by a blow to his right arm and then to his face.

"GOKUDERA! YAMAMOTO!" I screamed running toward them. They were both laying on the ground unconscious. Not moving.. That pissed me off. I stood back up, glaring over at Hibari.

"Eh? So your next, are you herbivore?" he smirked, getting into his fighting stance.

I wasn't sure that I could fight him, but I had to try. I couldn't let him hurt Gokudera and Yamamoto anymore.. I mean.. he hit Yamamoto in his pitching arm. What if he fractured it and he couldn't play anymore? What would happen then?

Hibari came at me swinging to my left and I instinctually blocked it, but I soon regretted it as I felt a sharp pain run through my arm and then another pain run through ribs. Damn... he got me off guard. I quickly jumped back but was met with a hit to my shoulder. When did he...?

I turned around ready to defend myself but was hit in the stomach. This time, there was enough force to send me flying back into the wall. I hit my head against the wall and I started loosing consciousness. But not before I heard what Reborn's voice.

"Good work Dame-Tsuna. You had the will to protect your family at the risk of your own safety. These are excellent qualities in order to become the next Vongola boss. " And then I blacked out.

* * *

xXxXxXx After Tsuna blacks out xXxXxXx

* * *

"Excellent qualities to become the next Vongola boss... Though it would have been much simpler if you just took another dying will bullet. Your going to be sore tomorrow for sure." Reborn smirked, seemingly to appear out of nowhere.

"Huh? Are you next baby?" Hibari smirked down at Reborn. But this time, he didn't even wait for a response before he sprang at Reborn, ready for the kill. Only Reborn dodged swiftly and when Hibari turned around to attack once more, Reborn blocked his tonfas with a green metal poll that appeared out of nowhere (*Leon*).

Hibari stared in shock for a moment before straightening his posture and putting his tonfas away, still smirking. Gokudera started to move slightly, indicating that he would wake up soon.

"Your different from the others, Infant." Hibari chuckled... "I will be looking forward to the next match." and with that he turned to leave, but as he got to the front gates he turned to glance over his shoulder. "Oh and by the way. My school better be fixed."

"Of course." Reborn chuckled. And with that Hibari disappeared.

Gokudera shifted, his eyes flew open and his body jerking up. He quickly looked around and took in the situation seeing that Baseball-Freak was still lying unconscious on the ground and that the Tenth was slumped over by the wall with blood trickling down his forehead. He quickly jumped up and ran to him, running right past Yamamoto and Reborn.

"TENTH!"

* * *

*Kufufufufu* Cliffy…So how was it? Did you love it, hate it? Please review so that I can see if I need to change anything! I really love all of your guys opinions and even if there are mean they can help me to become a better writer.. I have a really cool plan for this story and I hope all of you can help me on the way! I really hope you guys enjoyed and if you have any tips it would help a lot! Thanks for reading!~

~*~GunslingerGirl555~*~

I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, So until then BYE-BI!~


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry!~ i know that this chapter is REALLY late... my computer broke down right when i finished this chapter and it was deleated.. But i got it working again and im gonna try to at least have one chapter out a week!~ Well.. i hope you enjoy the latest chapter! xD

* * *

It was dark.. Wherever I was right now it was dark. I was wondering how it could possibly be this dark, when I realized that my eyes were still tightly closed. It took a minute, but I finally pried my eyes open just enough to notice that it wasn't as dark as before and that I was laying in a small bed in the hospital.

I tried to prop myself up on my elbows but instantly regretted it as a shot of pain shot through my arm all the way to my back. It hurt. A LOT. It hurt so much that I sat there staring at the bandages that were wrapped around my arm and on my now bare chest. And for a brief second I wondered what happened, and then everything came back to me.

There was a fight... Hibari was angry.. And Yamamoto and Gokudera were...

I quickly threw my legs over the bed jumping to my feet and dashing toward the door. Ignoring the pain.

I threw open the door and stopped dead in my tracks. There sitting in a small waiting room was Gokudera and Yamamoto. But it was to quite and I then realized that they had fallen asleep.

Gokudera looked pretty beat up, and Yamamoto had a sling around his arm holding it close to his chest. I just stared for a moment before I felt pang of regret, as I realized it was his throwing arm that was injured. What if he couldn't play anymore? I didn't know Yamamoto that much but I knew enough about him to know that sports were his life, and if he couldn't play anymore what would happen to him?

"You did good Tsuna." This time I wasn't even surprised to hear Reborn.

"Good?" I painfully choked out. "Gokudera and Yamamoto are hurt.. And I couldn't do anything to help them..." I lowered my head in shame. I couldn't do anything to protect my friends.

"Yes. But even though you knew that you were no match for Hibari you still stood up for your family members. You still fought for them. And they fought for you. That is a very admirable trait for a Vongola boss. To protect your Family when they cant protect you. And if you feel guilty for harm coming to them, Become strong. So that it will never happen again and so that you can protect all those who are dear to you. Become strong for them and for yourself."

I stood there in silence for a moment before a small smile found its way to my features even though I still felt sadness and pain in my heart. "yeah.." I sighed. "I will become stronger.. So that I can protect those who are precious to me.." and so that none of them would have harm come to them because of me. I added to myself.

There was another small silence before smirked and started chuckling to himself.

"Good." he turned to walk away, but then looked back over his shoulder at me. "Training will start tomorrow after school."

"okay- WAIT!" I suddenly realized he had said.. "WHAT?"

* * *

xXxXxXx The Next day During School xXxXxXx

* * *

It hurt. Moving hurt but I still went to school. I couldn't afford to miss school anymore and I needed to come. It was a very eventful morning.. As soon as Gokudera woke up he made a big show of apologizing, even going to the point where I thought that he was going to hurt his forehead or even break the floor. And when he was done and Yamamoto woke up I tried to apologize but he just laughed it off. Saying "I couldn't just let my friends get hurt! My arm will heal up as good as new just give it a couple days.."

I got lucky and had a window seat today but other then that school so far was really boring and uneventful for the most part. Gokudera was being very overprotective, not letting anyone near me. It was kind of annoying but I knew he was just being over-protective just like a puppy, which was kind of funny to watch sometimes.

Class passed by pretty quickly and by the time the lunch bell rang I hadn't learned a thing. Not that that was different from any other day..

"Tenth, are you Okay?" Gokudera turned to me, eyes filled with worry.

"Yeah.. I'm just kind of tired is all. "I mumbled as I looked out the window.

That's when I saw it. Two big guys were dragging a girl of the campus grounds towards the gates. The girl was Kyoko Sasagawa. I could tell because when I was little I had a crush on her, though that went away as time went by.

I waited. Staring intensely out the window, waiting for Hibari to 'Bite' all of the scoundrels that dared cause a uproar at HIS school. But as I waited and no one appeared I felt my stomach growing uneasy. They were pulling her away and no one was helping. I didn't even know if anyone else saw this but me.

I got up quickly racing out of the classroom as fast as I could, hearing Gokudera call out after me. My muscles hurt but what could I do? I couldn't just leave her alone. What if they tried something? And with this thought in mind I finally raced out of the front doors that lead to the outside field where I just saw those jerks take Kyoko-chan .

I looked around confused, trying to figure out how they disappeared do quickly when I saw a movement from behind the equipment shed.

I walked over towards the shed and sure enough that's where they were. The two guys were surrounding Kyoko, who was pressed up against the shed totally trapped.

"What do you think your doing?" I called out to the boys. They jumped back a little and tensed up but once they saw that it was me they instantly relaxed.

"Well if it isn't No-good-Tsuna." the taller one snickered. He was an upper classmen. I knew him because he was in the karate club and just won that local championship, though I completely forgot his name. The smaller one looked like he was just a groupie, like he was just following the other guy around but he still had a wide grin on his face.

"Hehehe.." the small one snickered. "you should leave before you get hurt, your no match for Yamane-sempai." Oh yeah, that's what his name was.

"Really now?" I took a step forward, putting up fake smile. "And may I ask what it is exactly your doing?"

This seemed to throw them off guard. But they quickly regained composure and smirked like idiots. "Were going to make Kyoko our Club manager!"

"Did Kyoko-chan agree to this?" probably not, if her expression was anything to go by.

Apparently that seemed to piss them off... "What does any of this have to do with you?" the small one screamed, charging strait for me, but right as he was about to make contact I dodged causing him to fall on his face. But he just got back up and charged again.

I was so busy trying to dodge all of his attacks that when the big guy came from behind me I didn't even notice until he punched me right in my left cheek. The impact of that punch should have knocked me over but for some reason I was still standing. I looked up and saw that Gokudera was supporting me and keeping me from falling.

"I'm sorry I'm late Tenth." he looked deadly serious and very angry. Well.. Something was probably going to blow up in the next minute or two. He helped me regain my footing and then slowly walked toward the two guys. "you should leave this to me Tenth your still recovering from yesterday." Kyoko looked confused but due to the situation let it go.

I saw Gokudera reach into his pockets, and I instantly grabbed Kyoko's hand dragging her away from the soon to be explosive battle ground. "Ok!" I yelled over my shoulders. "Ill leave this to you, but DON'T kill them!" those two looked utterly scared. Poor fellows, I almost felt sorry for them. Almost. We were pretty far from the shed when I heard the first of the explosions. Hibari wouldn't be to pleased when he heard about this.

"T-Tsuna-Kun!~" Kyoko called from behind me. I turned behind me to see what was wrong when I felt another punch to the cheek. The impact of this punch was much stronger and it caused me to fall toward the ground. Hard. MAN! What was up with people, always aiming for the same exact spot?

"Owww..." I looked up, clutching my cheek. There standing right in front of me was a white haired male student who was in a boxing position. I then quickly realized that it was Ryohei, known to be the strongest member of the Boxing Club..

"ONII-SAN!" Kyoko screeched. Okay, and also Kyoko's older brother. That was.. New.

"Why the heck are you harassing Kyoko?" he screamed, getting ready to hit me again.

"ONII-SAN!" Kyoko whined grabbing onto Ryohei's arm. "You got it all wrong! Tsuna was only helping me!"

"What?" he looked at his sister. All anger seeming to disappear.

"Tsuna-kun helped me get away from those Karate Kids who were Harassing me."

"Ahhhh.. Is that so?" he sighed, closing his eyes and trying to think.

"Yes." was Kyoko's simple response. She looked kind of annoyed.

"I see." he opened his eyes, a grin plastered on his face. "Sorry bout that Sawada! That was all pretty Extreme!" he lowered his hand, helping me to get back on my feet. "I'm EXTREMLY sorry a bout that!" he smiled, still laughing loudly. What was up with him? Why is it everyone I run in too seems to have a Mental Problem... Gokudera is a pyromaniac. Hibari is a sadist. And Yamamoto.. Well... He's Yamamoto..

"Its okay." That.. wasn't my voice. I turned my head and saw Reborn, appearing from yet another one of his secret passage ways. "Tsuna will except your apology in return for a boxing match."

"Wait! What? Since when did I-"

"OKAY! This match is going to be EXTREME!" Ryohei punched the air. Great... I have a bad feeling about this. "the match will be after school if that's all right with you Sawada!"

"Perfect." yet again... Reborn.

I tried to stumble out an excuse but before I could think of anything Ryohei was gone along with his little sister. Leaving me all alone with Reborn.

"why did you do that?" I nearly shouted toward reborn.

"I told you. Training starts after school." he smirked.

"You mean you planned this?"

"Of course not." Reborn chuckled. That LIAR. I don't know how... but he planned this all. I had this feeling that he was up to something. "now hurry up and get back to class. And don't even think about running away." reborn smirked, pulling out his gun in a silent threat.

I slowly got up and headed back to class. Reborn. He was a Demon. I had no doubt about it.

* * *

xXxXxXx After school at the boxing Club xXxXxXx

* * *

I ended up going. There was no way I couldn't, considering every corner I took Reborn was there. And when Reborn wasn't there it was Ryohei or Kyoko wishing me luck in the boxing match.

I wasn't completely weak. But I wasn't strong either. Not strong enough to take on one of the top fighters in the school. I mean, look at yesterdays match for example. I could block minor attacks but as soon as he got serious I was out. And because of that I knew I was going to loose. I knew nothing about boxing, heck I knew nothing about sports in general.

I walked up toward the gym doors and slowly pushed them open revealing that everyone was already there waiting. Great.

"YO!" Ryohei Screamed, punching a fist in the air. "Are you Ready Sawada?"

NO. "Yeah.. I guess so." I sighed, as I saw reborn staring right at me. There was no way I was going to get out of this one.

"GOOD LUCK! TENTH!" I heard Gokudera yell as I headed toward the boxing ring.

"Ahahaha! Have fun Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned. Did... Did he think this was a game? How could this be fun?

"Ho-ho-ho-ho!" It couldn't be. It was a little squeaky but that voice was... I turned over towards the boxing ring and there standing on one of the posts was Reborn... but he was wearing some sort of costume. I wanted to say something but it was better left unasked

"YO! Come on Sawada!" Ryohei knocked his fists. "Fight to the EXTREME!"

"o-ok." I slid into the ring.

I heard the bell ring but before I could React I was quickly knocked to the ground as Ryohei punched me right to the ground. I lifted my hand to my cheek and glanced up and saw a fire in his eyes.

This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Thanks for reading!~ Again i am really sorry that its so late!~ ill try to have the new chapter as soon as possible. So what did you think of this chapter? Please review, did you like it? Hate it? something i need to change? All criticism is appreciated!

-GunslingerGirl555-


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the rest- but more interesting things will start happening soon~ so maby that will make up for it!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.. I wish I did. But I DONT.. I don't even own any of the characters.. or do I? *Kufufufufu*... I guess you'll have to wait to meet my new creations...(Hint for the Future!) *Kufufufufu* ENJOY!~

* * *

I heard the bell ring, but before I could react, I was knocked to the ground as Ryohei punched me. I lifted my hand to my cheek and glanced up to see fire in his eyes.

This wasn't going to be easy.

I quickly stood up and took my position again, trying to ignore the burn in my cheek. That was the fourth time this week! What was up with everyone punching me in the same exact spot?

Ryohei took a step forward and I instantly dodged when he tried to punch me on my opposite cheek.

"What's wrong Sawada? Don't just play around! "

Ryohei was the captain of the boxing club so I had to be careful. He was a dangerous opponent to face. Well.. not as dangerous as Hibari, but dangerous.

He was just about to punch me in the gut, butI quickly side-stepped and dodged; ending up behind him.

Ryohei turned on me but looked angry, which was kinda shocking considering that the only time I saw him he had a smile on his face, ready to take on the world. Never once have I seen him angry, not even aggravated.

"You haven't accepted me yet, have you Sawada?"

I stared at him with a blank expression and he got even angrier. The fire that was in his eyes earlier spread out all around him.

The flame looked eerily familiar. Just like-

"That is right Tsuna. Sasagawa Ryohei is amazing; he fights with his dying will and he lives in his own dying will state so that he has no regrets." Reborn said to me, a smirk appearing on his face.

Ryohei lived with no regrets, unlike me.

Ryohei quickly jabbed at me, but I blocked with my hand. I wasn't going to run away this time.

"That's it, Sawada!" Ryohei shouted, raising his fist.

I took that as my opportunity and instantly knocked him to the ground with a blow to the face.

"THAT'S for earlier." I smirked. Ryohei just looked at me in shock before he grinned ear to ear and stood up, getting into a defensive pose.

Ryohei quickly came at me and jabbed but I blocked and countered with my own jab. Ryohei blocked and punched me in my stomach. I didn't have enough time to dodge so I let the punch connect and used my free hand to punch him to the ground. This was how the next five minutes went. Punching. Blocking. Connecting. Countering. A never ending cycle. After about ten minutes, Ryohei and I both were dripping with sweat and panting heavily.

It was hard. My whole body was aching. I didn't know how much longer I could last.

I was getting ready for my next attack when Ryohei started to bust into laughter.

I was confused. Laughing? I stood there, dumb-struck, until he stopped laughing and turned to smile at me.

"Good work Sawada! You fought to the extreme!" Ryohei started to take off his boxing gloves. "Lets call it a tie!"

"Wha- What?" That confused me.. Ryohei calling a tie? I don't think I ever heard of that happening before...

"Yep!" he grinned, outstretching his hand.

I was confused, but I took his hand anyway. If he didn't call this tie, then I didn''t know how much longer I would last... Maybe that was the reason he stopped, because he knew that I wouldn't be able to continue?

"Congratulations, Tenth!" Gokudera shined. "You were the best!"

"Hahaha~ Nice job Tsuna!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Thanks." I was confused, but I excepted it. I felt ready to pass out.

"Good job Tsuna. You did suprisingly well." Reborn smirked up at me. He really was a demon.

"SAWADA!~ That fight was EXTREME!" Ryohei beamed. "Let's do it again sometime!" No way in hell. I am NOT going through that again.

I just nodded slightly in response.

Yamamoto came up from behind and clamped my shoulder. "We should celebrate! We can go to my place!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Sure." I smiled. Gokudera glanced at me looking a bit shocked but then nodded.

"Hahaha~ then let's go! You can come to nii-san!" he smiled looking at Ryohei.

"OK!" he shouted grinning.

As we left the Boxing club I felt a slight chill run down the back of my neck. I quickly looked around thinking that someone was watching us, but when I saw no one, I turned back to the group.

"Is something wrong Tenth?" Gokudera asked, causing all attention to be on me.

"No, it's nothing." I smiled.

Everyone turned back around heading on there way. Taking the chance, I quickly glanced around one last time, confirming that no one was there. But if no one was there, then what exactly was that feeling I had?

I quickly followed after the group, trying to forget about it completely.

* * *

xXxXxXx Takeshi Sushi-Shop xXxXxXx

* * *

After walking for a while, the group stopped in front of a sushi-shop. Yamamoto led them inside, only to find it completely empty.

I was confused by this, and was about to ask Yamamoto what they were doing here, but Yamamoto just shouted into the back room.

"Pops, I'm Home!' he grinned wildly. There was a moment of silence before the chef came out and smiled at Yamamoto.

"Welcome back son!"

"Hey pops! These are my friends." Yamamoto laughed. "Were here to Celebrate!" he lifted up his hand laughing. And as if to follow his example, the chef started laughing too.

The rest of the group just stood there staring at the two... They were definitely related.

"So~ what are you celebrating?" Yamamoto's dad asked.

"That's a good question.. what ARE we celebrating?" Yamamoto turned smiling in our direction.

"An EXTREME battle!" Ryohei shouted, lifting his fist in the air.

"NO Turf-top! Its obvious were celebrating the Tenth!" Gokudera yelled, looking in my direction.

There was static running through the air between Gokudera and Ryohei. Yamamoto stood there laughing and his dad looked at us confused, but then started laughing.

"Well you can decide what your celebrating while I start working in the back." Yamamoto's pops said before he walked into the back.

It was a very awkward atmosphere..

"What are we here to celebrate?" I mumbled to myself.

"You are here to celebrate the newest addition of the Vongola Guardians." Everyone turned to see Reborn sitting on one of the stools, a smile playing on his lips.

"Guardians?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, Guardians. The Vongola Family boss has six Guardians, also known as his Family members." I thought about this for a moment before asking a question.

"Six? I only have Gokudera, Yamamoto, and... Ryohei?" I asked just to make sure.

Reborn was a demon. I wouldn't be surprised if he planned out everything from the very beginning.

"Yes, Ryouhei is now the newest member of your Family." Reborn smirked.

I was about to protest when Ryohei interrupted me. "I don't know what your saying, but it sounds EXTREME!"

"And there you have it. Ryohei is now a member of the Vongola Family." Reborn gave me no room to argue.

"Ok, so let's say he is a member, that still only leaves 3 guardians." I stated confused. "Who are the other three?"

"All in due time Dame-Tsuna. Right now, it is time to celebrate your newest Family member." Reborn smiled.

It was quiet for awhile, but then Yamamoto's dad came in holding a large amount of sushi.

"So~ have you figured out what your celebrating?" he grinned.

Everyone turned to me and I smiled.

"Family," I sighed. "Were celebrating Family."

"Well ok then!" Yamamoto's dad smiled. Everyone started laughing and clapping there hands and we started the party.

It went on for about an hour before we all had to leave on our way home. We all went out separate ways, and when I was almost to my house, I felt that odd sensation that I felt earlier that day.

I quickly glanced around, and when I found nothing, I hurried back to my home. Only this time, I didn't forget that feeling. There was no way I could. This time it was much stronger.

* * *

Kufufufu~ sorry for the Cliffy! Thanks you so much for reading!~ I hope you all enjoyed it! So what did you think of this chapter? Please review, did you like it? Hate it? something I need to change? All criticism is appreciated!

-GunslingerGirl555-


	5. Chapter 5

**ATTENTION:**I know that so far the fan-fiction has been sticking pretty close to the anime but id just like to state that from this point onward its going to be REALLY different from the anime! Most parts are NOT going to be like the anime, so that may mean some characters wont appear~ BUT I will be trying my hardest to add in as many characters as I can! SO if there are any characters that you want to be in here, tell me and I will try my absolute hardest to put them in (S/N: don't worry about the guardians.. there all gonad be there, so there's no need to worry!~)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman reborn.. I wish I did. but I DONT.. I don't even own any of the characters.. or do I? *Kufufufufu*... I guess you'll have to wait to meet my new Creations...(Hint for the Future!) *Kufufufufu* ENJOY!~

* * *

I was almost to my house I felt that odd sensation that I felt earlier that day.

I quickly glanced around, and when I found nothing, I hurried back to my home. Only this time, I didn't forget that feeling. There was no way I could. This time it was much stronger.

"I'm home." I called out as I slipped my shoes off in the entry way. My mother came into the hallway from the living room with Reborn in her arms.

"Welcome home Tsu-chan!~" My mother smiled. "Are you going to your room?"

"Yeah. I still have some homework to do."

"Ehh~ well get it done quickly! " she grinned even more. She was in a good mood. I wonder if something happened.

I started on my way up the stairs when Reborn jumped out of my mom's arms and landed on my head. You know what? Because of Reborn and all that's happened so far, I don't think anything could surprise me anymore.

"Oh! I haven't told you yet! Dad's coming home tomorrow from work!~" She said getting all excited. I take that back. THAT surprised me. "For the first time in two years!"

My mind went blank. I was confused. Didn't mom say that he disappeared? Was that a lie? Probably. When it came to dad, you can never trust anything.

I sighed. "So... when is he coming back?"

"Soon~" she smiled.

I sighed, yet again, and headed back up the stairs

This was just getting more and more complicated.

As I walked in my room and shut the door, I felt that same feeling.

It gave me the chills. It felt like something bad was going to happen. And soon.

This WASNT just a coincidence. This feeling was real.

I quickly ran to my window and looked out towards the place where I was walking, coming back home.

There,under the street, light was a dark figure.

I stared there in shock. I was being followed, and this presence was probably the strongest it ever has been. It was a feeling of murderous intent. It was absolutely dreadfull.

I couldn't ignore this feeling. I had to do something.

"Go Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn said, hitting the back of my head.

I quickly jumped off the railing on my window and slowly made my way to that dark street light; where the darkened figure was chuckling.

It was the most menacing thing I ever heard in my life.

"Kufufufufu... You must be Sawada Tsunayoshi."

I stopped only a short distance away from him. Taking in his features.

He had dark blue hair, that could maybe pass of as indigo. The young man was taller than me with a pale skin. But was most menacing of all was his eyes. His left eye was blue and his right was red with a symbol in the center.

"And if I am?" I stated plainly.

The figure looked shocked for a second but quickly regained his composure; smiling and laughing again.

"Kufufufufu... Well Sawada Tsunayoshi I have heard much about you. My name is Mukuro Rokudo." he smiled, giving me a slight bow that made me think he was mocking me.

I didn't have time to play around. This guy was dangerous.

"Why is it that you have come here?" I asked, taking no steps forward.

"Ehhh~ Couldn't I have just come here to have a friendly chat?" he smiled innocently.

"Well you could have , but I highly doubt that is the reason why you have been following my since earlier today." I stated plainly.

Why was I always the one in this type of situation? By how Reborn hit me earlier and was now smirking at me from my open window, I was pretty sure he was part of this.

"Kufufufufu... Well~ I'm glad the next Vongola boss isn't so dense. It would very much be a pity and disgrace." his face turned serious. "I would very much like to see your fighting skills, but that will have to wait till a later-date. I do not think my dear Chrome is up to that yet."

"Chrome?" I asked confused. Mukuro just grinned.

"Ah~ All in due time, Sawada Tsunayoshi. First, I have a very serious matter to attend too. My real goal is to take down the mafia and rule the world. And to accomplish that goal I shall need your help."

I stared in shock. If he wanted to take down the mafia.. and I was now becoming a mafia boss... wouldn't that make us enemies?

"What are you saying?" I demanded. This crap was seriously pissing me off. Why was everything that has to do with the mafia so confusing?

"Kufufufufu... Due to some.. unfortunate circumstances I can no longer accomplish my dream at the moment. But you will help me and give me your body. And with that I shall become your new Guardian, the Guardian of Mist."

"Wai- my body? Why?"

"Kufufufufu... I shall explain it more later." Mist started to appear around him making it harder to see. "Unfortunately my time is up. Until next time, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Mukuro disappeared; and in his place was a girl.

"Ehhh... Mukuro-sama... " She mumbled lightly to herself. She quickly glanced around her and when she saw me she froze. "Boss.."

"Boss?" I asked. All of this was just to confusing..

She nodded her head slightly and looked around her like she was worried.

I didn't know what to say. Right when I was about to ask her something, I heard a loud shout.

"Mukuro-sama!"

Followed by another voice mumbling. It was to low for me to hear what he said.

The girl in front of me looked shocked and turned to meet two guys who were in the exact same uniform as her.

"Ken.. Chikusa.." The girl mumbled as two boys were heading towards us. One boy had blondish hair and a scar running over his nose the other had darker hair and glasses and what looked like a tattoo under his eye.

The two stopped before her and then the boy with the scar's face changed drastically.

"EH! Chrome? Where's Mukuro-sama?" He looked angry.

"Ken.." the other boy said staring at him. "Don't be so loud.." He sighed, his voice totally emotionless.

Well if he was Ken.. then the other guy must be Chikusa..I'm pretty sure that Mukuro mentioned something about Chrome... was he talking about this girl?

"Ken... Chikusa.." Her face lit up.

"Chrome.." Chikusa mumbled. "Did Mukuro-sama go back?"

"H..hai." she nodded.

Ken started growling angrily, but didn't say anything.

As if not even seeing me at all, the two boys turned and left.

Chrome started to chase after them but quickly turned on her heel, remembering that she was talking to me.

"Bye Boss!" She bowed deeply, and then returned to try and catch up with the other two.

They stopped for a second and looked back at me with questioning glances, but otherwise kept going.

Soon they were out of sight. I felt like a great burden had just been placed on my shoulders for some reason.

It was all just to confusing... I headed back to my house and quickly finished my homework. Didn't want that teacher bickering at me again tomorrow.

I went to sleep and thought of all that happened that day. I had somehow gained two new Guardians. Somehow, one seemed more like an enemy than an ally. Oh.. and my dad was coming home.

Tomorrow is going to be a very interesting day...

* * *

Thanks you so much for reading!~ I hope you all enjoyed it! So what did you think of this chapter? Please review, did you like it? Hate it? Something I need to change? All criticism is appreciated!

-GunslingerGirl555-


	6. Chapter 6

Hi~hi! Thank you Soo~ much for all of the awesome reviews! They make me Sooo~ happy! I love all of your enthusiasm and all your criticism.. I'd also like to thank AllenNLavi for being my AWSOME Beta reader and helping me organize all this info in my head! REALLY! you should read my chapters BEFORE Allen fixes them! ... Well... I guess you could just go back to chapter 1 to get an idea... ^.^; But anyway thank you guys Sooo~ much! (and maybe after this you could check out one of her stories? they really are awesome~)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman reborn.. I wish I did. but I DONT.. I don't even own any of the characters.. or do I? *Kufufufufu*... I guess you'll have to wait to meet my new Creations...(Hint for the Future!) *Kufufufufu* ENJOY!~

* * *

Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep~

The loud obnoxious beeping suddenly stopped when I threw the clock against the opposite wall. Not with enough force to break it, just enough for it not to beep for awhile..

.Beep

I quickly sat up in my bed, ready to break the stupid alarm clock into a million pieces, but that annoying beeping was a lot different from my alarm.

And that when I realized three things:

1- That there was something placed on my lap that was relatively heavy.

2- I was most likely going to be late for school.

3- My dad was coming home today..

Everyone of those things were dangerous in there own way. Some more.. immediate than others.

"REBORN!~" I screamed in shock.

There was no reply.. Which meant that he was already a safe amount of distance away from this BOMB that was laying in my lap.. It was counting down from 30..

30.

I thought quickly about what to do..

27.

I couldn't just cut a wire; there were too many!

23.

I quickly ran over to my window and opened it.

18.

I looked down at the yard and saw my mom doing laundry.

14.

I looked toward the road but there were to many kids walking down the street.

10.

There was only one thing I could do.

7.

I quickly threw the bomb as far as I could into the air.

5.

The bomb flew surprisingly far, considering I have barely any athletic ability at all.

3.

2.

1.

A giant firework went off exactly where I threw the bomb. Not an explosion, A FIREWORK display.

Consumed with shock, I turned around to go back inside when I saw Reborn sitting on the edge of the desk, staring up and smirking at me.

He really was a demon.

* * *

As I was walking down the street, heading towards school, I was knocked down when someone nearly crashed into me. The only reason I didn't fall was because the person caught me.

"Hahaha~ Sorry about that!" The person laughed.

I looked up at the person who crashed into me, only to see none other than my dad.

"Ahhh~ TSUNA!" he smiled realizing it was me. "What a Coincidence!"

This was very.. Awkward.

He threw his arm over my shoulder and patted me on my head.

"So~ how's life going?" he laughed. It kind of felt like he was trying to make a conversation.

"G-good." I forced a smile. "I was just on my way to school."

He blinked and took a closer look at me, as if he was just now noticing that I was wearing my uniform.

"Ahahaha!~" He started laughing pulling me to walk beside him. "Why don't I walk ya' to school? Its been a while since we last did this!" His smile stretched ear to ear.

"Sure..." I smiled. Did I mention how awkward this was?

As we were walking towards the school, he kept on talking about his work for the last two years and even though it was extremely boring, it was good to hear that he was doing well.

He started laughing and as we came to a four way intersection. I saw Gokudera turning and seeing me out of his peripheral vision.

"Good Morning Ten-" He stopped himself as my dad started patting my back and burst out laughing at one of his many bad jokes.

Gokudera, who was probably totally misunderstanding things, narrowed his eyes and reached one of his hands in his pocket. Undoubtedly, grabbing on to some stick of dynamite.

"What are you doing to the Tenth?" Gokudera growled, glaring invisible ice daggers at my dad.

Thankfully, Yamamoto decided to come running up to us at that exact same moment, for if he didn't this whole area would probably be destroyed.

"Yo Tsuna~ Mornin' Gokudera!" He grinned, stopping right in front of us. As if just realizing there was someone else there, he looked up at my dad's face with slight confusion before he smiled again. "Ahaha~ Good morning Oji-san" He laughed.

Gokudera looked at Yamamoto in shock. "You know him Baseball-freak?"

"Hahaha~ of course! I met him a couple years ago when I visited Tsuna's house."

"Tenth's house?" Gokudera looked surprised and he glanced over at me. "Do you know him Tenth?"

I nodded my head quickly before responding as casually as I could. "He's my dad."

Gokudera was shocked in to silence while Yamamoto stood there laughing.

"I'm sorry Tenth!" Gokudera bowed his head apologetically.

When he raised his head he was in puppy-dog mode. Damn.

"It's nice to meet you!" Gokudera held out his hand to my father. "Don't worry! The Tenth is in safe hands! I wont let anything happen to him!"

"Hahahaha~ Ill hold you to that!" my dad smiled taking his hand and shaking it. "Its nice to meet ya' kid."

Yeah.. This was very.. awkward.

As he pulled back his hand, dad quickly looked at his watch and sighed, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, your mom is probably waiting for me, so i'll see you after school!" He smiled, turning on his heels and raising his hand in a farewell.

I sighed and headed towards school.. Yamamoto and Gokudera talking away.

"It was nice to meet you father Tenth!" Gokudera smiled at me, trying so hard to get approval.

"Aha~ He hasn't changed at all since I last met him!" Yamamoto grinned.

I smiled to myself thinking about that. "Yeah. He hasn't changed at all."

* * *

xXxXxXx After School xXxXxXx

* * *

Today had been, by far, the best day at school so far.

I actually got a decent grade on my test from last week. We didn't have gym class because the teacher was taking vacation time. And best of all, no one tried to kill me!

I smiled happily to myself thinking about it.

If school was going to be like this from now on, I wouldn't mind going!

Then an odd thought came to me.. I haven't seen Reborn at all since the incident this morning.

I sighed heavily and banished the thought from my head.

He was probably out somewhere plotting his next move.

I walked in my house to be met by my mom cooking and the her humming happily to herself.

"I'm Home!" I called out in the hall as I took of my shoes and placed my bag by the stairwell.

"Welcome home!" I heard my mom call out.

"Yo! Tsuna, how was school?" My dad laughed from the table where he was sitting.

I gave a genuine smile. "It was great! I think things are starting to look up!"

"That's great! Your gonna love your new school even more!"

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm gonna love-" I stopped myself. What did he just say? "Wait...what are you talking about?"

My dad grinned at me from ear to ear. "Your gonna come live with me for a while! You'll also be transferring to a school nearby my work!"

I stood there in utter shock. What the hell?

* * *

Hahaha! Wow THATS a major cliff hanger~ Gomen-Gomen! Ill try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible! Thanks you so much for reading!~ I hope you all enjoyed it! So what did you think of this chapter? Please review, did you like it? Hate it? Something I need to change? All criticism is appreciated!

-GunslingerGirl555-


	7. Chapter 7

**GunslingerGirl555: Hahaha!~ Sorry this chapter is a little short.. Allen made me type up her story this weekend and my hands kinda hurting..**

**allenNlavi: HEY!~ At least I finally figured how to upload it myself!**

**GunslingerGirl555: *glares at Allen who's tied up in the corner* Did I give you permission to speak after that incident?(read story "Alone in the dark" chapter 8 to understand)**

**allenNlavi: *flinches a little* PERMISION? OH. HELL NO! How DARE you talk to your Sempai that way!**

**GunslingerGirl555: Your older than me BY A MONTH!~ That doesn't really count..**

**allenNlavi: You still have to call me Sempai! *pouts***

**GunslingerGirl555: *smirks while picking up a bat* OKAY! SEMPAI~**

**allenNlavi: STAY AWAY!~ I mean it!~**

***fades to the dark***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman reborn.. I wish I did. but I DONT.. I don't even own any of the characters.. or do I? *Kufufufufu*... I guess you'll have to wait to meet my new Creations...(Hint for the Future!) *Kufufufufu* ENJOY!~**

* * *

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" I nearly shouted. If this was some kind of joke, it was horrible.

"Of course not Tsu-Kun!" My mother turned to me grinning ear to ear. Something in it seemed a little sad though. "Your gonna live with Papa for awhile and it'll be just like the mom was left while her hunny and son went to fight in the war!~" She beamed.

My dad turned in her direction and gave her a thumbs up. "Yep! After a couple long years, they come trudging back home to the mom, who has been eagerly waiting for there return." He played along.

That seemed to set her over the edge as she started to squeal and large visible hearts where flying away from her. "SO~ ROMANTIC!~"

"Bu-But why all of a sudden? I just started liking school again!" This was kinda frustrating..

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna." I fell to the ground from the impact of Reborn's kick.

"Stupid-Demon-Tutor." I mumbled to myself, sitting up at the table.

Reborn turned to face me with an odd gleam in his eye. "What was that?"

"Ohh, nothing at all." I forced out a shaky laugh.

"Good. Don't ask any more questions now. Let's just enjoy mama's cooking." He said as he sat at the table.

Dinner passed relatively normally as my dad and mom chatted away like nothing happened.

I stayed quiet. All I could think about was how my life was changing. AGAIN!

I thought about all the new friends I just made and it made me sad. Did that mean I had to leave them all here?

I finished my dinner and headed up to my room to lay on my bed.

I almost fell asleep when Reborn walked in. He pulled his gun out and shot.

He missed by a fraction of an inch and I quickly sat up and glared at him.

"Don't cause any problems about the transfer." He smirked at me. I stared at him confused. "What kind of Mafia boss would you be if you didn't attend a good school?"

"What are you talking about?" I glared at him. "What kind of Mafia boss would I be if I left my family in Japan while I went to god knows where to go to a 'good school'?"

Reborn smirked knowingly. "The school is in Italy, and you don't have to worry about your family. Everything has been taken care of."

"What do you mean everything's been taken care of?"

'Italy isn't that where-' my thoughts where interrupted by Reborn.

"You don't have to worry a bout the details Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked, laying down in his bed. He was already asleep.

I rolled over in my bed and stared up at the ceiling. What did Reborn mean when he said everything had been taken care of? This was all just too confusing.

* * *

I woke up the next morning tired and sore. I didn't know why until I sat up and realized that I was on the floor.

I looked up to see why and saw that Reborn was sleeping on my bed.

I sighed loudly and was about to get up to get dressed for school when I realized that I wasn't going to school anymore.

'The least I could do is to at least go and say goodbye to everyone.' I thought to myself, getting up and quickly getting dressed.

I ran towards the front door, hoping to get out before anyone noticed, but I wasn't so lucky.

"Dame-Tsuna.." Siad a voice from behind me. "Where do you think your going?"

I turned around slowly to see Reborn smiling at me and holding a gun pointed at my head.

My eyes narrowed. "I'm going to say good-bye to everyone."

"You don't need to worry about that. Everything has been taken care of." He smirked.

'Everything's been taken care of'? What the hell did that mean?

"So your saying I'm not allowed to say goodbye?"

"That's right. Now hurry up and get ready to leave. Your flight leaves in an hour."

I smirked inwardly as a thought came to my mind.

"So I'm not allowed to even tell my 'family' where I'm going?"

Reborn just smirked. "Though I do love you acknowledging them as your family, that's the least of your problems right now. So hurry up and pack."

Reborn glared at me and I met that glare full force. I was going to argue further but my mom came in at that exact moment.

"Ah~ Tsu-Kun! You need to hurry up and pack or your not going to make it!" She smiled.. though her voice sounded ready to crack.

I looked closely at her and her eyes seemed red. She had probably been crying. My heart hurt. She was sad that I was leaving and yet she said nothing about it to anyone. Why was that?

"Mom?" I smiled lightly. She looked at me and nodded her head a little.

"Yes?" her voice came out a little higher than usual, like she was about ready to burst into tears.

"I promise to send letters all the time, okay?" She looked at me shocked and then smiled, embracing me in a warm hug.

"Okay." She giggled a little. " Tell me all about your new school, Kay?"

I nodded my head. "Un!"

She released me from the hug and sighed a little in relief. "Now." She smiled, completely back to her normal self. "Go pack! If you don't hurry, your not going to make it in time!~"

I nodded my head and headed up the stairs, back into my room. As I started packing, I felt kind of sad. I didn't really want to leave all this behind. Even though it was kind of boring sometimes, I stilled loved this town and all my friends.

I felt a nudge of regret leaving without a word of good bye, but there was nothing I could do about it.

I quickly packed up my things and as soon as I was done, my dad and I headed off to the airport. All the while, he was talking about all his amazing trips and how much fun I was going to have.

* * *

As we boarded the plane, I was grateful to have receive the window seat. I quickly sat in the seat and buckled my seatbelt. My dad did the same.

"Excuse me Sir." A stewardess smiled, leaning over me to press a button that was right by the window. What it did; I had no clue. All I was concerned about was how this stupid lady was trying to smother me with her chest. NOT INTERESTED LADY! As if noticing my intense glare, the lady smiled even more. "Is there anything I can get for either of you gentlemen?"

"No thanks." I mumbled as I turned my head to look out the window. She seemed a little upset that I wasn't showing affection toward her, but I honestly didn't care.

My dad looked up her and grinned ear to ear. "Yes, could I maybe get a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, right away." She giggled as she walked away.

My dad looked at me and gave me a small smile as he patted my head.

"You know, you shouldn't be so angry. I promise your going to like it there in Italy. In fact, there is someone there I want you to meet. He visited us once in Japan but you were probably too young to remember." He said, smiling as if he had the greatest surprise in the world.

I tried to remember if there was anyone like that in my memory, but I couldn't.

"Who is it?" I asked curiously.

"Don't worry, you'll meet him soon enough!" he laughed.

I turned to look out the window, trying to remember anyone who I met when I was younger. There were so many that I couldn't decide who I was going to meet.

As I thought about everything, I slipped into a deep sleep. A sleep mainly filled with memories of the last couple weeks. It made me really happy, yet at the same time I was sad. Sad that I was leaving it all behind...

A couple hours later, I awoke to my dad nudging me on my shoulder. Apparently, I had slept through the whole flight. I was kinda happy about that. I knew that if I hadn't, then that stewardess was probably going to drive me insane.

As I walked through the airport,I saw many men dressed up in black tux's wearing sun glasses. I started to get really tense, but my father snapped me out of my strategizing and planning. It seemed as if he realized what I was doing.

"Tsuna, one of my subordinates are going to come meet us here!" He smiled. "He also attends the school you'll be going to,so you can ask him for help if you need it!"

Attends my school? Then he is probably around my age.

"Ah! There he is now." He said smiling and waving into the crowd. I couldn't tell who he was waving at until a kid came running up to him.

"Hello master, and welcome back." he bowed.

"Ah, hello there Basil-Kun!" my dad smiled. "This is my son, Tsuna"

"Hello Tsuna-dono. Its a pleasure to finally meet you." He outreached his hand.

I took it and smiled. Dono? Isn't that.. a little old fashioned? "Its nice to meet you to."

"So where shall we be going, Master?" Basil asked, looking up at my dad. Yeah.. he definitely has an odd way of talking.

"Hahaha! We're going to see Timoteo, of course!" my dad started laughing and walking away. Basil looked at him shocked but otherwise followed him.

Who is Timoteo?

* * *

**GunslingerGirl555: *Rubs the back of head* Sorry bout that.. This chapter is kinds.. how should i say.. a Filler?**

**allenNlav: Damn Strait its a filler! *smirks at Gunny* Whats wrong Gunny-chan? Loose your_ 'MUSE'?_**

**GunslingerGirl555: No~ I didnt! Im just trying to make things easier to read! I DIDNT like the idea of saying "The next day in Italy"... it really feels wierd.**

**allenNlavi: Whatever, BA~KA!**

**GunlingerGirl555: *mumble*look who's talking*mumble****

**allenNlavi: WHAT WAS THAT?**

**GunslingerGirl555: *smirks* Oh~ nothing... **** Well, Untill next time! Bye-Bi!~**

**Thanks you so much for reading!~ I hope you all enjoyed it! So what did you think of this chapter? Please review, did you like it? Hate it? Something I need to change? All criticism is appreciated!**

**-GunslingerGirl555-**


	8. Chapter 8

**GunslingerGirl555**: *bows head dramatically* I know this is late and I am so SORRY~

**allenNlavi**: Doubt it...

**GunslingerGirl555**: What do you mean? *teary eyed*

**allenNlavi**: You were probably to busy watching anime...

**GunslingerGirl555**: No I wasn't! Its just.. I was having a mental block on this chapter.

**allenNlavi**: Oh~ho! so its ok for you to have a mental block but when I do, you push the story on me with threats?

**GunslingerGirl555**: Well... yeah. *glances away while hugging Ciel doll to chest*

**allenNlavi**: GOD! *walks away while throwing hands up*

**GunslingerGirl555**: WAIT~ IM SORRY! *chases after allen* Ahhh!~ *turns around* I hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman reborn.. I wish I did. but I DONT.. I don't even own any of the characters.. or do I? *Kufufufufu*... I guess you'll have to wait to meet my new Creations...(Hint for the Future!) *Kufufufufu* ENJOY!~**

* * *

I stepped out of the car, gasping as I looked up at the huge mansion that was right in front of me.

'Didn't know we knew royalty' I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Hahaha~ So! How do you like our new house?" my dad cheered, walking right past the bodyguards without a second thought.

Shocked, I just stared at him. This was going to be out new house?

"You coming Tsuna?" He smirked over his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered, running to catch up.

We walked in silence for a while, and when I glanced up, it seemed that he was more serious than usual. It was kind of strange,but I let it go.

As we walked up to the front door, two of the guards bowed deeply.

"Good Afternoon, Mister Advisor!"

"Good afternoon." My dad smiled softly, walking into the front doors.

The first thought that ran through my mind when I walked into the mansion was... well, actually my mind was blank.

The inside of the house was just as big as the outside. Especially the main room. It was very large and circular, with two curved staircases on either side that lead up to a set of large double doors. There was also a set of smaller doors on the ground floor that were on opposite sides of the room.

That wasn't the only thing that filled the room. There were plants on either side of the double doors, a small mahogany table in the middle with a large vase filled with many different colors.

But that wasn't what caught my sight. What really grabbed my attention was the seven pictures that were spread out equally around the large room.

I was completely captured by the pictures, that I walked around the room to see them more clearly.

The first picture was of a beautiful sunrise. Below the caption said, _"The Sun: Destroying the misfortune that attacks the family with their own body, they become the sun that brightly shines upon an area."_

I was confused at first but I kept walking, heading towards the next picture; Which was of a lightning storm that was glowing green. This caption said, _"The Lightning: Draws the damage to themself and away from the rest of the family, serving as a lightning rod that reflects any attack back to the enemy."_

I continued to around the room, looking at the pictures and reading the captions.

Next was a breathtaking mountain covered in fog. The caption, _"The Mist: Creating something from nothing, and nothing from something, thus bewildering the enemy. Rendering the family's true form intangible with vision of deceit."_

Across from that was a cloudy sky, almost like it was about to rain, but not quite. _"The Cloud: To be the aloof, drifting cloud that protects the Family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind."_

I turned around quickly to see my dad smiling over at me, almost amused seeing my interest in the pictures.

I turned around, back to the pictures. Not wanting to break this peaceful silence and this light feeling I had in my chest.

Next were to pictures that were the closet to the one that seemed to be raised slightly higher than the rest. One was of a Fierce tornado, the other of a a city, but the weather was rainy, almost making the cities seem peaceful and calm. These captions were the same as the rest on silver plates.

The one under the tornado said, _"The Storm: Defeat the enemy with a relentless stream of attacks that never falters. Always at the center of an attack, the furious storm that never rests."_

The one under the rainy scene said, _"The Rain: To become a blessed shower. Requiem rain, that settles conflicts and washes everything away."_

The last one seemed to be the most simple of all, yet it also seemed to be the most beautiful. The plate was also different from the rest; being a lovely gold color, and yet it seemed older than the others.

The picture was of the sky. Just as simple as looking up on a clear day, and yet it was so beautiful that I just stood there for a moment taking it in.

I sighed contently before looking down at the shiny caption, reading the caption that was underneath.

_"The Sky: Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist and Lightning, he influences, understands, and accepts all of them. Becoming the Sky that captures and encompasses all."_

Underneath the caption was a small roman numeral one.

It confused me at first because it was the only one of the plates that had any sign.

I turned around, about to ask my dad why this was the only one, but my dad wasn't alone like the last time.

This time he was accompanied by an old man, and as soon as I saw him I remembered him from the time he visited in Japan when I was younger.

Only instead of wearing a Hawaiian shirt, he was wearing a striped suit and a black tie, smiling.

"Ohoho..." he laughed. "Welcome to my home, young Tsunayoshi." He opened his eyes, showing pure joy.

"It my pleasure." I bowed slightly, but when I heard more laughing I instantly raised my head to see not only my dad laughing, but also the man that stood next to him.

"No need to be so formal Tsuna-Kun!" My dad grinned. "Timoteo-Ojisama is practically family!"

I expected Timoteo to get angry but he just started laughing. "It's fine! When you were a little kid you use to call me Timoteo-Jiji!"

I felt my face go hot as I got really embarrassed.

"Ahh!" Timoteo smiled like he remember something. It seemed like something important, so I tried to make my face go to a more normal color.

"What is it old man?" My dad looked seriously at him.

A saw a vain pop on Timoteo's face and he whacked the back of my dad's head.

"There is a limit on how rude you can be, Iemitsu."

"Hahaha~ Sorry about that!" My dad shrugged, rubbing the back of the head like it hurt, but I couldn't really see that MY dad could get hurt by someone like him. He seemed very peaceful.

Timoteo coughed, grabbing my attention. "What I was going to ask is if you would like to come to my study, so that we can talk freely?"

I was confused by this, but I nodded my head anyway.

He grinned even more and headed on his way up one of the stair cases.

"This way please."

I followed the old man up the stairs, my dad following closely behind.

"It may be a little messy, so I apologize before hand." He laughed pushing the doors open.

What I saw completely blew my mind. It was bigger than my old library, and cleaner too. I didn't understand what he meant by messy until I looked over at his desk and saw a few stacks of paper scattered about.

Was THIS what he call messy? I felt very embarrassed by my room more than anything else right now.

"Please, make yourself at home." Timoteo smiled, sitting down behind his desk, where as my dad sat on the small couch that was across from him.

Feeling very awkward being the only one standing, I walked over to the couch my dad was sitting at and sat down.

"Now.." Timoteo looked at me very seriously "Tsunayoshi.." I felt a visible lump form in my throat. "Would you like a fortune cookie?"

I nearly fainted at the question. I was expecting something so much more... serious than that.

"S-sure." I sighed. Timoteo smiled and handed me and my dad a fortune cookie.

I watched as my dad smiled at his and when Timoteo looked at his he started laughing.

Confused I broke mine open and read it. I stared at it, blank faced as I re-read it.

_"Your headed towards a land of Sunshine."_

"So Tsuna~ what does your Fortune cookie say?"

"Ummm... well..." I crumbled up the note "Nothing at all."

I shook my head to myself at that ridicules note. There was no possible way THAT was right.

My dad looked at me confused, but otherwise let it go. I am SO glad he did.

That was kind of embarrassing.

"So, Tsunayoshi-kun. How is everything going lately, how are you adapting to the change?" Timoteo smiled leaning his head to rest on his hands.

I looked up at him confused. "What do you mean?" Was he refering to the move? If so, I wouldn't know.. It hasn't even been a day yet.

Timoteo looked up confused, and then glanced at my dad and sighed. "You haven't told him, have you?"

"Well, I thought it would be easier if you did." my dad laughed shakily.

"Ummmm... What are you all talking about?" This conversation was really starting to confuse me.

"Ah.. Well, you see.." My dad trailed off, scratching the back of his head.

It was silent for a second before I heard the door being opened behind me.

I turned my head to see who had entered but was surprisingly met with a kick to the face.

"Owww~ Reborn!" You see, normally I would have tried to dodge that but I was too surprised to even see Reborn here that my reflexes were too slow.

"Oh! Reborn, its nice to see you again!" Timoteo smiled.

"Reborn? You know Timoteo-San?" I asked confused.

"Well of course. He was the one who sent me to train you." Reborn sighed as he sat cross legged on the desk.

"Sent you to train me? But.. Wasn't that the Ninth?" I asked confused, completely forgetting my dad was even here.

"Exactly. Didn't you tell him anything, have you Iemitsu?"

"Haha~ well.. no." my dad, yet again, looked embarrassed.

Reborn sighed and looked up at me.

"Listen up Dame-Tsuna. Timoteo here is The Ninth Generation Vongola Boss. Iemitsu is the 'Outside Advisor', which is the second highest position in the Vongola Family."

I sat there dumbfounded.

"You mean to say.. My dad is part of the Mafia?" I asked, trying my best to keep my voice calm.

My dad looked at me with sad eyes, only nodding his head.

"It was because of that he was gone all this time?" My bangs covered my face, casting a shadow over my eyes so that no one could see what they had to tell.

"Yes." My dad mumbled quietly, sounding even more sad.

Everything after that happened so suddenly that it was a blur.

All I seemed to remember was that I stood up and punched my dad in the face, with as much force as I could.

After that my dad looked up at me shocked, and I could feel the intense stares on my back from Timoteo and Reborn, but they said nothing.

"How could you?" I nearly shouted, raising my head to show the stream of tear that were now running down my face.

My dad looked at me with a very hurt and confused expression.

"Tsuna.." He sighed instantly standing up and pulling me into a tight embrace. ".. I am so sorry.."

I stood there as still as I could, letting the tears fall down my face in anger. This was probably the first time I cried in ages.

Yet.. standing here in my dad's warm embrace, I let all the frustration go.

It felt.. kind of good. Strange, yet good.

* * *

OK! So as many of you know~ Because of this HUGE affect that has happened so far. I'm probably not going to be able to put all of the characters in the story. So if there is a character that you REALLY want to have an appearance, i'll try my best to do so! Just send me private message or post it in a review~

Thanks you so much for reading!~ Again I am so sorry that this is late.. I really hope you all enjoyed it! So what did you think of this chapter? Please review, did you like it? Hate it? Something I need to change? All criticism is appreciated! It helps me become a better writer..

-**GunslingerGirl555**-


	9. Chapter 9

**GunslingerGirl555:** Woooooow~ I know that this is really late and I'm so very sorry! I was studying for the PSAT, but I know that it isn't an excuse. I just feel terrible about it..

**allenNlavi:** You should.. *mumbles* I still don't understand why you paid to take a test that isn't even required...

**GunslingerGirl555:** Well Allen~ if you must know it is because unlike some people I WANT to go to college and have the capability to do so.

**allenNlavi:** Are you implying that I CANT go to college if I wanted to?

**GunslingerGirl555:** Well, yes. Yes I am. Not like you have any wish to go anyway.

**allenNlavi:** Huh, I guess that's true. *smirks*

**GunslingerGirl555:** *Kufufufu* Well then without further delay here is my story!~ And don't worry this is the chapter that will mark the beginning of.. Well, you'll see. *smirks* Oh~ And I even made it longer than usual to make up for it being late! I hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman reborn.. I wish I did. but I DONT.. I don't even own any of the characters.. or do I? *Kufufufu*... I guess you'll have to wait to meet my new Creations...(Hint for the Future!) *Kufufufu* ENJOY!~**

* * *

After everything calmed down in the Ninth's office, I slowly took a seat back on the couch and listened intently as Timoteo explained everything that had happened and why he choose me as his successor. When I heard him I almost didn't believe him. I just stared in shock.

"I choose you to become the Tenth generation Vongola boss because I believe that you can restore the Vongola Family to what it originally was when Vongola Primo started the family. I believe that you can wipe away all the sin and stop the unnecessary blood shed that the Vongola family has become. I believe this because you are so much like Vongola Primo and your priorities and your wishes are so much like him. You can break the Vongola family of what it has become."

As Timoteo spoke, I felt like something very important was placed on my shoulders. It was a heavy feeling, but at the same time I knew that only I could do this.

My resolve became even more strong and my eyes narrowed slightly as I accepted this weight. Timoteo smiled very warmly and he sighed.

"But you do not have to worry right away. I wouldn't force you to become the boss until you have trained and had some experience in the cold world of the Mafia."

"You cant possibly mean?" My dad cut in, looking slightly worried.

"Yes. Starting tomorrow you will be attending The Mafioso school of the elite training. I must warn you not to reveal your true identity. If some of the students discovered who your true identity was, your life might very well be at risk. So heed my warning and be careful."

I nodded my head slightly, hesitating to ask.

"Is there something you need to ask?" Timoteo asked hesitantly, almost seeming like a worried grandfather, not sure whether or not to ask.

I smiled warmly. I never really knew my grandparents so it was kind of nice to think of him like this.

"Well.. I was wondering what happened to my friends." I nearly whispered. I don't know why, but I had this feeling that something had changed.

"Ah.." Timoteo laughed knowingly. " Do not worry Tsunayoshi. I guarantee you that all of your friends are perfectly fine. But, I suppose you should see that for yourself." He snickered.

I was confused at first, but a light knock on the door interrupted me.

"You may enter." Timoteo, no the Ninth, called. His face going almost completely businesslike.

The door slowly opened and in walked a rather old man who was also wearing a suit. Seeing the man who walked in, Timoteo instantly smiled.

"Ah~ Coyote! So nice to see you." he laughed.

Coyote smiled lightly but bowed respectively. "Ninth."

"Hahaha~ there is no need to be so formal, old friend."

I must have looked confused at this exchange, for Timoteo turned to me.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-Kun, this is my old friend Coyote Nougat. He is also my guardian of the storm and right-hand man."

Hearing the Ninth's explanation, I instantly thought of Gokudera and smiled.

"He has made all the proper arrangements for you to attend the Mafioso school. Everything is all prepared if you wish to go to the dorm to get ready for tomorrow."

"D-dorm?" Don't tell me the school I was attending was a boarding school for Mafia members. If so, I had a bad feeling about this.

"Of course. You also have a room-mate." He smiled. This smile was different though. Almost as if it held a secret. Not a bad one exactly, so much as a surprise or a joke.

"Well then," I stood up and bowed politely, showing my respect. "I will be on my way."

As I turned to leave I heard Timoteo laughing behind me. "Good luck Tsunayoshi-Kun."

For some reason, I felt like something huge was waiting for me when I got to the 'Mafioso School of the Elite Training'.

* * *

As I opened Door 627 of the Boys Dorms I fell silent, nearly dropping all of my belongings at the sight before me.

It was a rather nice room with a bunk bed and two separate desks for each student and a lamp sitting on the edge of both of them. A window in opposite of the door.

But that wasn't what surprised me. The room was fairly clean, but on the desk closest to the door there where stacks of books and papers cluttering the top. Hovering over the papers was a very familiar gray haired male, who was wearing glasses and was scribbling away at something.

"G-GOKUDERA-KUN?" I shrieked.

At the sound of his name, Gokudera's head instantly snapped up to see the intruder. And of course, noticing it was me, Gokudera instantly sat up, a large smile forming on his face and a light blush crossing his cheeks. I don't know why but I instantly thought of a dog... again.

"Ah! Juudaime!" Gokudera beamed. "I wasn't expecting you so soon. I thought you would still be talking with the Ninth."

"Well.. I was." I tried to regain control of myself and try to calm down but it wasn't really working. "You knew about this Gokudera-Kun?"

Gokudera looked confused at first but still answered. "You mean about attending this school? Yeah, Reborn-San told us about it right after school that day."

Reborn,huh? There was no mistake about it. He truly was a Demon. He made me worry for nothing.

"Ah! Which bunk do you want Tenth?" Gokudera smiled, eager to please.

"Umm.. the top?" I smiled, finally stepping inside the room and placing my two bags on the ground.

"Ah! I left you the desk by the window, but if you want we can switch."

"No, that's fine. Thank you, Gokudera-Kun." I smiled. Gokudera looked like a child who was just praised on a job well done.

I looked over at Gokudera's desk and stood in awe. There were so many books, and now that I looked more carefully at them, they were all very complicated. Some where even in English and other languages!

"Hey, Gokudera-Kun. That's a lot of books. How long exactly have you been here?"

"Ah, well." He thought about it for a moment. "1 hour and 23 minutes."

Well that was.. specific. I sighed and started to unpack my clothes. There where two separate dressers in the closet. One already full with all of Gokudera's clothes.

After I finished unpacking all of my clothes, I moved over to the desk and started to put the rest of my things away.

It took a while, but as soon as everything was finished, I was exhausted.

Gokudera seemed to notice this and he turned of the main light, opting to use his small lamp instead.

"You seem tired Tenth, you should get some rest." He smiled at me.

"Yeah.. ok." I heaved a sigh, climbing the ladder to the top bunk. "You don't stay up to late either Gokudera. Try and get some sleep." I mumbled, the tiredness taking effect.

"Will do Tenth." Gokudera laughed, turning back to his work.

I didn't even hit the pillow for 2 seconds and I was already asleep.

Today had been a very exhausting day and I had a feeling tomorrow was going to be just as draining.

* * *

You would think an alarm clock would be enough to wake someone up. But of course, I wasn't. As I woke, I noticed that it was a little to quiet. Thinking it was too early, I shifted to my side to try and see the alarm.

The numbers glowed in a red ominous light. Flashing. Making it harder to read the numbers. As my senses slowly awoke I found it more easy to see.. But I wish I hadn't. It was 7:15. I had a total of 15 minutes to get to class. You would think that would be easy since I already lived in the school, but I still didn't know where my class was.

I hopped of the top bunk and instantly started to get dressed. I glanced over at the bed and heaved a giant sigh as I saw Gokudera still sleeping.

"Gokudera-Kun! We need to get up or well be late for class!"

Gokudera's eyes instantly snapped open and he sat up.

Seeing my haste, Gokudera also got up and got dressed.

"Don't worry Tenth. I'll make sure were not late!" Gokudera smiled with a gleam in his eye.

I didn't necessarily like that gleam, but I didn't have enough time to think about it as Gokudera grabbed my hand and rushed me out of the room. I barely had enough time to grab my bag.

"W-Wait Gokudera-Kun! How do you know where we are going?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, The Tenth doesn't know." He mumbled to himself. "This is the school I attended before I transferred to Japan."

As he said that I felt a strange twinge in my heart remembering what the Ninth said yesterday.

_"I must warn you not to relieve your true identity. If some of the students discovered who your true identity was, your life might very well be at risk."_

"Oh yeah, Gokudera-Kun!" I whispered in his ear so no one else could hear. "The Ninth said not to reveal my true identity because it may be dangerous."

Hearing this, Gokudera instantly stopped in shock, almost causing me to run into him.

"You don't have to worry Tenth, I will protect you.. But I guess since it is the Ninth's order I cannot disobey." Gokudera sighed, seeming to think about it.

"Gokudera-Kun, you know you can always just call me by my name."

"No way! I couldn't do that, you deserve more respect!" Gokudera looked genuinely hurt that I would say that.

"Well then, how bout just calling me Boss?" I sighed scratching my head. This was really confusing.

Gokudera's eyes gleamed at the proposal. He was about to say something when someone crashed into him from behind.

"Hahaha~ My bad, my bad!" The voice called. laughing it all off.

I looked up at the familiar voice and nearly shrieked.

"Yamamoto?" How did he get here? Wasn't he still in Japan?

"Hahaha~ Hey Tsuna, funny meeting you here!" He laughed.

"You stupid baseball freak! Where do you think your even going?"

"Ah!" Yamamoto looked like he just remembered. "Homeroom class number 5D."

"You really are an idiot aren't you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yamamoto just looked confused at what Gokudera said.

"5D is over there!" He pointed toward the other direction that Yamamoto was running.

"I see, I see." Yamamoto laughed. "So what class are you guys in?"

I looked down at my paper that had my classes on it. "5D."

Gokudera looked down at his paper. "Me too." he mumbled. He looked kind of depressed.

I looked up at the clock and nearly shrieked. "We have 1 minute!"

Gokudera's eyes narrowed as he grabbed my hand yet again and dragged me to the class. We made it there just as the bell was about to ring.

We were about to open the door when someone bumped into us. It was a tall man with golden hair and dark brown eyes.

"Ahahaha~ Sorry bout that." the man laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh! you must be the new transfer student Reborn was telling me about."

"You know Reborn-San?" Gokudera eyed him suspiciously.

The man looked confused and then sighed. "I'm guessing Reborn didn't tell you anything. Reborn was my teacher when I was just starting out in the Mafia world. My name is Dino. I guess from the looks of it you'll be calling me Dino-Sensei from now on." He smirked.

We all stared at him in confusion and the bell starting class rang.

"Ah.. Well you can stand out here for a moment until I call you in." He smiled, sliding open the door and re-closing it, winking at all of us.

"Hello class!" We heard him laugh from the other side of the door.

There were a bunch of giggles and a response from the class but most where muffled. "Morning Sensei!"

"Well as you all know, we have some new students joining the class, now give them all a warm welcome!"

"Hai~ Sensei!"

"You may enter. " He called out to the door.

I was about to reach out to open the door but Gokudera blocked my hand and opened it really quickly, letting me enter first. I walked in with a blank face, a little nervous, but not wanting my new classmates to see.

Gokudera stepped in after me with a cold glare on his face and he stood directly to my right, an unspoken show of his position as my right hand man.

Yamamoto then stepped in, all smiles, with his hands behind his head and took his position on my left. He probably didn't mean to, but now it was even more clear who was the leader in this group. It was a little awkward, but I forced it to he back of my mind.

I looked at all the students faces. Some seeming like normal kids, others, you could tell had trouble and a very few that looked, well like they didn't belong in either group.

I heard murmurs as soon as the class saw Gokudera. Which probably meant his stay here wasn't that pleasant for the majority of the population.

"Well go ahead in introduce yourselves." Dino smiled, leaning against the podium in the front. Gokudera looked at me, silently telling me I could go first. Great.

"My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. You all can just call me Tsuna." I smiled lightly. For some reason it didn't feel exactly right, so I let it fall.

"Hayato Gokudera." Gokudera glared. "Don't mess with the Tenth and you may live."

I mentally face palmed. That's a great way to start class in a new school. I could already hear all the whispers going around. Most of which about how 'the Gokudera' lowered himself to be under a Boss.

"Ahaha~ My name is Yamamoto Takeshi! It a pleasure to meet you!" He laughed, still smiling ear to ear.

The class was silent for a moment before Dino smiled and turned to the class.

"So are there any questions for the new students?"

Five separate hands shot up simultaneously, three girls and two guys. Dino looked at each of their faces and sighed.

"Are there any questions for the transfer student that aren't about their relationship status, birthday, or astrological signs?" Dino put his face in his hand before looking up again.

Only the two boys had their hands raised.

"Ok. Hanako-Kun." Dino nodded to the boy that was closest to the front.

"Yes! I was wondering if any of the transfer students were going to join an athletic club?" The boy looked kind of serious, but if you looked close enough you could see that he was very anxious and maybe even embarrassed.

"Hahaha~" Yamamoto laughed. "I can answer that one! Gokudera doesn't like sports or people so he wont join. Tsuna will not join because he just doesn't want to. I will be joining the Baseball club!" he laughed.

Gokudera looked pretty peeved about that but he didn't say anything. Me? I didn't care for sports. I was Ok, but I never really got into it.

"Yes! Thank-you very much!" Hanako looked a little relieved that it was over and turned to grin at one of his friends.

There were a few murmurs but the all quieted down when Dino spoke.

"Ok, Gunny-Chan." There was a visible sweat drop running down his face but he continued to smile as best he could. "Go ahead."

"Hai~Hai!" One of the two students in the very back stood up, grinning ear to ear, with only one of his eyes opened, showing deep blue. He also had tousled hair that was so dark brown that it seemed black. He seemed pretty average if you left it at that, but his choice of clothing was a little off. He had a long sleeved black shirt on, but it exposed his belly button with a slant and the neck of it was made out of a fishnet material.

There was a clicking of disapproval in the set next to him, like the person was very annoyed by what Gunny was about to say. He had a shock of white hair, with almost the same blue colored eyes as Gunny, yet they seemed very different somehow. His shirt had a pretty normal design but he was wearing many different necklaces and he had an earring in his left ear.

I don't know why but there was pang in my heart when I saw these two. Not anything like love. More like the feeling you get when your very sad. It was really weird and I didn't understand it at all.

"So~ I was wondering what family you guys are from!" Gunny smiled very warmly. Deciding to sit back down again when the student next to him tugged on his shoulder.

Many of the kids started murmuring and I was about to make up some kind of excuse as to not answer when Dino interrupted.

"Out of respect from their Family, they have chosen not to say. If you have any problems with this you can speak to me directly." He directed to the class as a whole.

"Yes, Sensei." The whole class chimed.

"Good. Now you guys can have a seat in the back of the class Next to Gunny and Allen." Dino smirked, another sweat drop forming. "Also, could you two show him where the rest of his classes are? Since you guys transferred at the beggining of the year and did not choose your schedule, you should have all the same classes.

For some reason this worried me. Very much. Not because they were transfer students like us. No. It was because the rest of the class snickered and as I looked to the back I saw that as Gunny's eyes lit up in delight, Allen's seemed to darken just slightly.

As we started to walk to the back of the room, I sat next to Gunny and Gokudera sat to my right. Again. Yamamoto, howeve,r opted to sit in the empty seat directly in front of me.

Gunny-Chan automatically turned to me and smiled, sticking out his hand as if to give me a handshake.

"Hi~ My name is Gunny-Chan This here is Allen. Were practically twins!" He laughed.

I took Gunny's hand and shook. Behind him Allen just seemed to raise his hand in a slight gesture.

"So where are you guys from?" Gunny asked,still only his right eye was open. Which was kind of strange.

"Were from Japan. Though, Gokudera is originally from here."

"Ah~ Japan? That's so cool! I always wanted to go to Japan!" Gunny beamed. His left eye slowly started to open but before it could Allen put and over it, causing Gunny to turn towards him confused.

"I told you to wear your eye patch." He mumbled, his face softening just a bit.

"But I don't like it~ It looks weird on me!" Gunny pouted as Allen took his hand away. I glanced his way but his eye was already closed again.

I wanted to ask what happened to his eye but class was starting and everyone turned their attention to the board.

The class period went by quickly. We mainly took notes, but Dino liked to be very active so as he paced the room, he asked many questions to the class. Mainly answered by Gunny. The rest of the class was either not confident enough to answer or when they did they were wrong. Gunny, however, got most of the questions right. The ones he got wrong however, he quickly wrote down in his notebook so as not to forget.

Gokudera was very smart, but he didn't like so much as to be the center of attention alot, so he just scribbled away in his notebook. The answers that Gunny got wrong, he made a point to give the correct answer.

And that's how class went. Soon the bell rang, giving everyone a ten minute break.

I was going to use this time to ask Gunny about his eye, but before I could, Dino called Allen and Gunny into the hall.

So I opted to ask another question that was on my mind. I turned to Gokudera but he was to busy scribbling away at something. But I'm not sure what.

"Nai, Yamamoto." I turned forward and Yamamoto turned around to look me in the eye. He was still all smiles.

"How exactly did you get here?" I asked, confused. "Didn't you have things to do in Japan? What with your dad and stuff?" I knew that Yamamoto helped with his dad's sushi shop so I was confused as to why he was here.

"Oh, yeah." He looked thoughtful for a moment but that quickly turned into amazement. "I got a scholarship.. Don't tell me you got a sports scholarship here too?" He laughed.

"Sports scholarship? No. I just transferred here." This was confusing. "Anyway, when did you get this scholarship?" I'm pretty sure he never mentioned this to me before.

"Wel, l after school on Friday, me and Sempai were running together and Reborn came out of nowhere and gave two letters!" He looked amazed. "At first I was confused, but as soon as I took it home my dad explained it to me. I was hesitant to go at first, but my dad told me this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and if I didn't go, I would regret it."

He looked a little sad at that last part but he just smiled. Same old Yamamoto.

Wait a minute. You said there were two letters? "So that means Onii-San got one too?"

"Haha~ Yeah he's actually my roommate in the athletic department!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Great. Turf head is here too?" Gokudera grumbled, looking up from his paper.

"Yep!" Gokudera nodded.

So. If all of my friends are here. Who else did Reborn bring?

* * *

The rest of the day passed by pretty quickly.

When Allen and Gunny returned, I tried to bring up the topic of Gunny's eye but he looked away quickly, saying that it was no big deal. Every time I tried to bring it up though he would just change the topic and I swear Allen was glaring a little.

I finally gave up. And It seemed like Gunny was relieved about that.

Before I knew it, class was over and Gunny and Allen were walking us back to the dorm buildings. As we entered the main lounge where there were a couple TV's and couches, Allen stopped and turned to Gunny.

"Hey Gunny-Chan. Could you go get one of my movies from the desk?" Allen asked smiling a little.

"Why should I?" Gunny pouted a little.

"Hmm. If you do it in less than five minutes i'll let you wear one of my necklaces." Allen smirked. Gunny glanced down at his necklaces and smirked.

"Which movie?" Gunny questioned, getting pumped at the challenge.

"Any." Allen sighed, smirking a little..

"Deal." And with that, Gunny bolted down the hallways.

I watched Gunny run down the halls but as soon as I turned back to Allen, his face was calm and expressionless.

"Tsunayoshi? May I have a word with you for a moment?" HIs voice was just as calm, but with a hint of something else in it.

I was a little hesitant at first, but I nodded my head and then held up my hand to Gokudera to let him know I'd be right back.

Allen led me a little bit away's but not so far that Gokudera would get worried. I knew instantly that was what he meant. He wanted to talk, but he only wanted me to hear.

"Tsunayoshi. You need to drop the topic about Gunny's eye. I know you mean no harm behind it, but it is none of your concern." This surprised me a little, but I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"So I'm guessing you know what happened?"

"Yes. To be more specific. I was there." Allen narrowed his eyes.

"So I'm guessing something happened?" I asked, trying to get more information.

"There was an accident. That's all you need to know." Allen whispered, walking back to the room, right as Gunny appeared.

"Here you go!" Gunny huffed, handing over a movie to Allen. Allen smirked.

"Nice choice." He took the DVD and then took off one of his necklaces and handed it to Gunny.

Gunny giggled and put on the necklace, smiling all the while.

As Allen placed the DVD in the player, I mentally groaned as the title came up.

"Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa."

Anime. You have got to be kidding me. This was going to be one long night.

* * *

**ATTENTION: the anonymous review has been enabled! I'm so sorry~ I didn't even know it was turned off! So if you don't own an account, or your just to lazy to sign in please leave a response to let me know what you think.**

**ALSO! I'm probably not going to be able to put all of the characters in the story; so if there is a character that you REALLY want to have an appearance, I'll try my best to do so! Just send me private message or post it in a review~**

**Thanks you so much for reading!~ Again I am so sorry that this is late.. I really hope you all enjoyed it! So what did you think of this chapter? Please review, did you like it? Hate it? Something I need to change? All criticism is appreciated! It helps me become a better writer..**

**-GunslingerGirl555-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note:** I apologize for any grammatical or Spelling errors in the next couple chapters but My Beta reader is sick. *caugh* and well.. I know that i havnt updated in a while, and im really sorry! I hope you all can forgive me! *sniff* Well... On with the story...

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman reborn.. I wish I did. but I DONT.. I don't even own any of the characters.. *kufufufu* Well, except for Gunny and Allen!~ They belong to me~ there past, future, and present!~ xD ( I based them off me and Allen~ hope you enjoy!)

* * *

By the end of the movie my soul was practically flying out of me, leaving an empty vessel behind.

"TSUNA?" Gunny screamed shaking me by the shoulders, tears streaming down his face. "TSUNA PLEASE DONT DIE!"

Allen on the other hand just sighed. "Gunny, if you keep shaking him like that he will die."

Gokudera, who was sitting in the corner taking notes finally snapped out of it and noticed his surroundings yet again.

"Let go of the Boss." Gokudera growled, pulling out a few sticks of Dynamite.

Gunny looked up at Gokudera; tears streaming down his face. "Goki-Kun! I don't know what to do~ Tsu-Kun isn't moving! His soul just flied away!" Tears started pouring down his face at a faster rate before he pounced on Gokudera, who easily blocked. Gunny quickly ended up on the floor.

"Show more respect to the boss! And who the hell is Goki-kun?" Gokudera growled, throwing one of his Dynamite at Gunny.

This of course snapped Tsuna out of his dazed state but before he could do anything about the danger, Allen moved at an amazing speed and caught it, effectively defusing it.

Allen threw the Ineffective Dynamite back at Gokudera, a scowl appearing back on his face. But then he instantly looked down at Gunny who had a shocked expression on his face, who seemed to be just staring at nothing. A weird cloudy look setting in his eyes.

"Well its getting late. I suggest you go back to your rooms now." Allen sighed, tugging Gunny to stand up.

Gunny just nodded slightly, His eye still staring at nothing. Like he was watching something far off.

As I watched this quite scene I felt the same unease as in the class room. A pang in my heart. It was getting really annoying, and as I headed back to the room with Gokudera I couldn't stop thinking about it. Something about it felt wrong.

"Dame-Tsuna.." I heard a voice, as I opened the door.

"Ah. Reborn! What are you doing here?"

"Eh? I'm just checking on my student." Reborn smirked. Something about that freaked me out. Reborn hasn't once tried to kick me at all since I first saw him.

And as if on cue as soon as I looked down I saw the string that was now being bent. This. Couldn't be good.

But as I waited nothing happened. I sighed and took another step forward. That's when it happened. The whole room turned into a death trap as I dodged bullets and had to take cover from the flames that seemed to come out of no where. Gokudera just stood in the doorway in shock as I was dodging this death trap.

Damn it. When I die, I wouldn't be surprised if its Reborn who pulled the trigger.

Soon it finally ended and everything stopped. Sweat was nearly pouring off of me.

"Boss, are you ok?" Gokudera made his way to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to reborn.

"Good Job Tsuna. You pass." Reborn snickered, jumping up and stamping my forehead.

I was confused at first but as I turned my head I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror. On my forehead was a 100% good job stamp.

That. Demon.

I was about to make some snide remark to him but before anything left my mouth there was a loud knocking from the door.

"TSU-KUN~ you there?" A very hyper voice sing-songed.

I sighed before opening the door to see Gunny and Allen. Gunny looking a lot better than he did ten minutes ago; so much so that Gunny nearly pounced me as soon as the door was completely open but thankfully he stopped when he saw my forehead.

"Ah! You got a hundred Tsu-kun? CONGRATS!" He threw his arms around me and nearly choked me.

Allen just chuckled and pried Gunny off of me, which I was very thankful for.

"Did you guys need something?" I sighed, rubbing my now sore neck.

"AH! That right we came here to tell you.. what did we come here to tell them?" Gunny turned to Allen confused.

"We came here to tell you that breakfast is at 6:30 tomorrow and it ends at 7:00. Try not to be late, cause they wont hold it open." Allen sighed turning and waving his hand goodbye.

"Ah~ Allen! Wait up!" Gunny called after Allen but he soon turned right back on his heel. "If you guys want you can come eat with us! Though I'd watch out for Allen, He's not much of a morning person~ He's VERY scary in the morning!" Gunny waved, chuckling to himself.

As soon as they were out of sight I closed the door and headed back to my desk where I sat down. And then deciding not to study I stood back up.

I didn't expect to see those two so soon again. My mind instantly filled with that weird feeling again.

"Are you alright Boss?" Gokudera asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah, I just got a weird feeling is all." I sighed, heading back over to my bed.

"Feeling?" This time it wasn't Gokudera, it was Reborn. "What kind of feeling?"

"I'm not sure. Its not bad exactly. just. Sad." I climbed my bed.

"Sad?" Reborn mumbled to himself. He looked confused. Or not really confused but like he was contemplating something.

"Yeah." I mumbled, closing my eyes.

Nothing was said after that and when I opened my eyes a few minutes later Reborn was gone. It didn't bother me though. Reborn left usually as soon as he appeared. It was nothing new anymore.

"Boss, I think you should get some rest." Gokudera smiled, turning of all the lights except the one at his desk.

"You need to go to sleep to." I mumbled, already falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning Gokudera woke me up, only this time, he was about an hour early. You would think that would be an easy thing to do... It wasn't. In fact even though he got up an hour early it still took him about half an hour just to drag me from bed. I am not a morning person.

After Gokudera got me out of bed and I sluggishly got dressed we then hurried to the cafeteria to meet up with Allen and Gunny. I was expecting it to be difficult to find them, considering the sheer number of student, but it was actually quite easy. Sitting at a round table in the center of the room it was the only table that seemed to be completely deserted except for the two male students who seemed completely engulfed in their own world.

As I walked towards their table, Gokudera trailing close behind, I noticed that Allen was smiling as Gunny told a joke. It was weird considering most of the day yesterday Allen was either glaring at me or completely ignoring the world. Seeing him smiling and laughing was a bit strange.

"Ah!" Gunny beamed as I sat down at the table, turning to smile at me and Gokudera, his eye covered with an eye patch. "Glad you guys could make it!" Gunny laughed.

I smiled back and nodded my head slightly, still tired from having to wake up early.

"If you guys want breakfast the line is over there." Gunny pointed to the cafeteria lines. "But I should warn you to stay away from the sausage. It's horrible." Gunny laughed.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I questioned, looking down at the empty space in front of them.

"I already ate." Gunny giggled.

"I don't like eating breakfast." Allen Sighed. A slight smile appearing on his face as Gunny turned to glare at him in his anger. It was actually a pretty funny sight considering it didn't even last ten seconds.

I laughed to myself as I got up and walked over towards the lunch line, Gokudera instantly following me. I carefully looked at all the options before choosing some very tasting looking bread. Gokudera choose nothing and just fallowed silently, as if searching for danger.

And of course he found it when a blonde haired kid and a guy wearing a weird frog hat came strutting towards them as they were about to make their way to the table.

"Ushishishi." The blonde. "Ora~ora.. what's this? THE Gokudera-kun following a small fry around like a lost puppy? Ushishishi." The Blonde was now smiling from ear to ear.

Gokudera looked like he was about to attack the stranger but was interrupted by a loud voice coming towards us.

"Bel~Sempai!" The kid with the Frog hat called, continuing to walk towards the blonde, who I could now identify as Bel.

"Eh?" Bel turned to the frog boy with a bored look on his face.

"I've got a question!" The boy walked right past us, his back now toward us; which was covered in knives.

"What is it?" Bel Sighed, forgetting our presence for a brief moment.

"Can I remove these creepy knives from my back?"

"Hmm.. Polish them before you return them." Bel sighed, looking completely uninterested.

"Like hell." The frog boy started to pluck the knives from his back, dropping them as he pleased.

"tch." Bel turned away from the boy, remembering why he came in the first place. "So Goku-Chan, being the dog you were always meant to be? Why did you pick this runt as your boss, huh?" Bel frowned. He could have been glaring but I couldn't tell with all that hair in front of his eyes.

"Bel~Sempai!" The boy called again.

"What is it this time, Fran?" Bel looked irritated that he kept being interrupted.

"I just got word from Levi and 'He' wants us to come back now." Fran sighed, pulling the last of the knives from his back and dropping it into the pile that was now at his feet.

"Tch. Why didn't you say so?" Bel threw a knife at Fran, which landed right in his giant frog hat.

And with that they both left, leaving me and Gokudera alone.

I kept quite the whole time not because I was scared but because I was in taking everyone in the rooms reaction towards the two who just left. THEY where the ones that were scared, and why? I wasn't sure.

* * *

Classes passed by relatively quickly as Gunny was asleep, leaving me to study but I couldn't concentrate on what was going on. I was way to busy thinking. And as soon as it was fourth period I finally gave up and turned to Gokudera.

"Nai, Gokudera-kun. Who were those two before?" I asked quietly.

Gokudera looked at me blankly for a moment before he smiled and turned toward me.

"That was Belphegor and Fran. There part of the Varia, the Vongola Family's elite, independent assassination team. There leader is XanXus. He is the ninths son and was expected to become the Vongola's tenth generation boss but then it was let out he was adopted and he was then unable to become the Tenth."

I thought about this for a moment. Not being able to do something because of your blood line. It seemed really.. Sad.

"But you don't have to worry bout him boss. He is very cold and ruthless." Gokudera's eyes narrowed. "It wouldn't be wise to get on his bad side. HE has a very short temper."

Gokudera seemed like he didn't want to say anything else, so I let it go. We were changing classes now. Apparently today was 'Weapon Training'. But of course since we have only been here for two days they didn't want us to start just yet. So we sat on the sidelines and watched.

The weapons training room was huge. There was a target practice center, with concrete walls separating the different people aiming. There was a Dojo where you could have sword battles and there was a boxing ring where you could fight one on one. All the other types of weapons also had there respective places. But since we couldn't fight today we settled down in the Target practice room, sitting against the wall right behind Gunny.

As Gunny was doing a few arm stretches I turned to Allen who was sitting beside me, and on my opposite side was Gokudera.

"Why ardent you practicing, Allen?"

"Hmm?" Allen turned toward me, expression blank. "My usual sparing partner is out sick."

"Why don't you spare with someone else?" I asked confused.

Allen just grinned. "Because everyone else is to weak."

"Oh, ok." I was about to say something else when something caught my eye. A black cloth was fluttering to the floor right beside where Gunny stood. As I looked on closer I realized that it was Gunny's silk black eye patch. I briefly wondered what was behind it but was soon distracted as Gunny held up his gun and aimed at the Target. He fired so swiftly and quickly that every movement was just as graceful as the first. Re-loading quicker then anyone I've seen and I wondered how many shots he fired.

This went on for about fifteen minutes before Gunny suddenly stopped and clutched his head.

I was about to get up and see if he was alright but Allen already beat me too it. Handing Gunny some type of medicine and picking up his eye patch and handing it back to him.

Gunny was about to turn and fire some more bullets when Allen placed his hand on his shoulder, whispering something in his ear.

Gunny then slowly lowered the gun and pressed the button on the side of his booth. Pulling his target towards him so he could pull it off the wall. He then pulled on his eye patch and walked over towards us, kneeling down to show us his target. They were all perfect shots. Not even an inch off.

"Look guys!~ What do you think?" He smiled at us. Allen sitting back down next to me.

"Amazing." I grinned back.

'Really? Thanks!~" He then got up and ran over to Dino-Sensei who was instructing the class. He gave his target to him and Dino smiled gently and ruffled his head.

They talked for a moment before Gunny came back and sat next to Allen. Gunny then took apart his gun, grinning ear to ear as he thoroughly cleaned and re-assembled it.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast, and though Gunny smiled like he usually did he seemed more distracted and the light didn't come back to his eyes till the next day.

* * *

**OK!** It may not seem like there isn't a plot yet but I promise I have something amazing planned! I wish I could tell you but that would just ruin it!~ So all I can do is promise all of you readers that its going to be epic. I know the last couple episodes have been fillers but I wanted to introduce Allen and Gunny. And again; I am so very sorry this is late!~ I have no excuse and I really hope you all will forgive me. I've been so busy with school and then I Had this amazing inspiration for a new fanfic (which I started! Check my main page if you like) and also I've been trying to find my muse for my book that I'm writing with Allen.

**ATTENTION:** the anonymous review has been enabled! I'm so sorry~ I didn't even know it was turned off! So if you don't own an account, or your just to lazy to sign in please leave a response to let me know what you think.

**ALSO! **I'm probably not going to be able to put all of the characters in the story; so if there is a character that you REALLY want to have an appearance, I'll try my best to do so! Just send me private message or post it in a review~

**Thanks you so much for reading!~ **Again I am so sorry that this is late.. I really hope you all enjoyed it! So what did you think of this chapter? Please review, did you like it? Hate it? Something I need to change? All criticism is appreciated! It helps me become a better writer..

-**GunslingerGirl555-**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman reborn.. I wish I did. but I DONT.. I don't even own any of the characters.. *kufufufu* Well, except for Gunny and Allen!~ They belong to me~ there past, future, and present!~ xD ( I based them off me and Allen~ hope you enjoy!)

* * *

School the next day was pretty normal... Well it wasn't until Dino-Sensei asked Gunny if he could give me a tour of the school. Gokudera already having been her and Yamamoto who was busy trying out for the baseball team were already busy and therefore Dino-Sensei left me in Allen and Gunny's hands. But of course when I got to the meet-up point Gunny was the only one there.

"Heya Tsuna!~" Gunny smiled toward me, his expression that of pure joy.

"Hey Gunny.. Where's Allen?" I looked around confused. Allen Usually that far off from Gunny.. Or should I say Gunny wasn't that far off from Allen?

Gunny laughed for a second before he answered me. "He's getting yelled at by the teacher."

"Oh. Ok." I smiled.

Gunny grabbed my hand and then started to drag me off towards a random hallway.

"Ok!~ Well ill be your tour-guide for today~" Gunny laughed as he opened a Random door and looking inside quickly. I don't know what I was expecting but it was just a normal classroom.

"As you can see, this is a classroom!" Gunny laughed again, tugging my hand to go down another hallway. He then opened another door and showed me.

"And this is a Computer Lab!" Gunny quickly shut the door and dragged me to another room. If I didn't know any better I would say he was just opening Random doors.

We walked for about an hour before we stopped for a moment.

"Gunny.." I looked around the unfamiliar hallway, half hoping to see some signs of human life. None. "Where exactly are we?"

Gunny looked around confused for a moment before turning to me. His expression completely serious for a change.

"... I have no clue." He said in a monotone voice..

"You.. Don't know where we are at?" I mumbled.

Gunny shook his head.

"So.. You have no clue where were at?" He nodded his head. "And I certainly don't no where were at." I mumbled, Gunny nodded his head again. "So.. Where lost."

Gunny nodded his head in agreement. This was just great!

I felt like I was about to have a mental breakdown but Gunny quickly tugged my hand and smiled.

"Don't worry, well find our way back! Just think of it an adventure!~"

I stayed quite as Gunny opened many doors with little luck... And then we came to this black door with beautiful engravings on it. Gunny thought for a moment before he quickly opened the door for a moment. And then just as quickly he shut it again and turned to me smiling.

"Tsuna?" His smile strained a little.

"Yes?" I asked cautiously.

"I suggest we- RUN!" He quickly grabbed my hand with a look of pure shock and horror on his face.

As I was being dragged away I faintly felt heat press against by back, coming from where the doors were. I was about to turn back when Gunny stopped me.

"WHATEVER YOU DO! DONT! LOOK! BACK!" He screamed, running through different hallways, in a seemingly random pattern. We ran for what seemed like forever but when we finally stopped Gunny glanced behind us and his face scrunched up again in horror.

I looked behind me but my vision blurred as Gunny grabbed my hand and started running again. All I could see was black hair and cold eyes. And the faint marks of a scare in his face. Running from one side to the other in a x like pattern. And just like last time I felt heat well up behind me only this time I turned to see that the man had a gun and was pointed at us. The only thing was that it wasn't bullets coming from the gun. It was fire.

"IM SORRY XANXUS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Gunny yelled, tears streaming down his face.

We continued to run, and I dared not look behind me to see if that man had fallowed us. We ran and ran until I accidentally slammed into something as we turned a corner. Well not a something, but rather a someone.

"H-Hibari?" I looked up in utter shock. It was like my darkest nightmares come true.

"No running in the Hallway." He glared at me, throwing daggers into my body.

"H-Hibari? What are you doing here? Your suppose to be in Japan." I stuttered.

"Logic can not restrain me." He glared at me even more, pulling out his Tonfa's out of nowhere, slowly walking towards us like pray.

"Tsuna~ Who is this? He's kind of scary." Gunny backed away from the advancing Hibari. Hibari stopped for a minute and stared at me. I wanted to answer but couldn't. He was the devil himself.

"Running is against school rules." Hibari took another slow step forward. Smiling all the while. "I'll bite you to death, herbivores."

"Hahaha... that sounds kind of kinky!~" Gunny laughed, but stopped as soon as Hibari started to growl.

I slowly started to back away from Hibari with Gunny but then bumped into something else.

I slowly turned around and looked up to see those cold eyes staring back at me. Xanxus.

We were trapped, and as so we were dead. All we could really do is choose our demise.

"Tsuna. On the count of three duck." Gunny looked at me seriously.

I didn't know what he was planning but as soon as Xanxus lifted his gun Gunny yelled "3!"

I was so confused it took me a brief second to drop to my knees but when I did I saw Hibari and Xanxus lock eyes. Neither looked to happy.

Xanxus wasted no time to pull the trigger and Hibari quickly dodged,blocking most off the attack with his Tonfa's.

I was then stuck in the middle of Hibari and Xanxus's glares. I didn't think it could get much worse then this, but It did.

Gokudera and Gunny decided at that exact moment to turn the corner and as they did, Gokudera instantly saw me on my knees. A little blood trickling down my forehead as I got nicked by one of the two weapons.

And of course when he saw me, he instantly freaked and rushed over to where I was.

"TENTH! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" He kept running but everything stopped. Allen and Gunny Froze, Hibari stopped his attack to look at the new member and Xanxus stopped dead in his tracks, turning to glare at me.

It then hit Gokudera what he just did when Gunny slowly turned to me with a look of complete confusion on his face, Allen doing the same.

Gunny's mouth opened but nothing came out for a moment. ".. Vongola... Decimo?"

'Well.. THIS was going to turn out great.' I muttered to myself.

* * *

**SORRY! **I know~ I know! This chapter is really short.. but hey! At least theres some more action! Right? Right?

**ATTENTION:** the anonymous review has been enabled! I'm so sorry~ I didn't even know it was turned off! So if you don't own an account, or your just to lazy to sign in please leave a response to let me know what you think.

**ALSO!** I'm probably not going to be able to put all of the characters in the story; so if there is a character that you REALLY want to have an appearance, I'll try my best to do so! Just send me private message or post it in a review~

**Thanks you so much for reading!~** Again I am so sorry that this is late.. I really hope you all enjoyed it! So what did you think of this chapter? Please review, did you like it? Hate it? Something I need to change? All criticism is appreciated! It helps me become a better writer..

**-GunslingerGirl555-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Agian:** so sorry.. this chapter is kinda short also... .;

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman reborn.. I wish I did. but I DONT.. I don't even own any of the characters.. *kufufufu* Well, except for Gunny and Allen!~ They belong to me~ there past, future, and present!~ xD ( I based them off me and Allen~ hope you enjoy!)

* * *

"Tenth? As in.. Vongola Decimo?" Gunny's eye widened in shock and what looked like fear, before his eye went blank and he fell to the floor.

But It was in bad timing. For as all this was happening the war between Hibari and Xanxus was still proceeding. And Gunny and I happened to be in the middle of it all. And after one particular gun shot there were enormous flames heading towards us both.

"Gunny!" seeing this Allen ran towards the now limp form that was on the floor and shield him from the flames.

Allen was willing to risk his life for Gunny. And I couldn't let my new friends fight alone.

I don't know what happened, but at that time I felt that serene calm come over me, Reborn nowhere to be found.

I had to stop this fight before anyone got hurt. That was my goal.

Hibari ran towards Xanxus, ready to strike and Xanxus lifted his gun, ready to fire. But before they could attack one another I had jumped in between the two of them receiving both of their attacks.

Hibari looked genuinely surprised. But that only lasted a second before he got extremely angry. Xanxus on the other hand had a completely bored look on his face, though I could see the anger in his eyes.

I prepared for the worst but was interrupted by someone running toward Xanxus like a madman.

"VOOOI!" came the long white haired mans voice. "XANXUS!"

I may have been imagining it but it looked like Xanxus's eye twitched out of Irritation. But the next thing he did was really surprising. Xanxus turned to his comrade and shot his him with his fire.

The loud annoying guy easily blocked Xanxus. But continued to glare at him.

"YOU TRASH! What do you think your doing?"

Xanxus glared at the white haired member and uttered one of the simplest sentences.

"I'm Hungry."

The white haired looked shocked at first before he got even more angry and grabbed Xanxus's hand, which was probably the most shocking thing of it all.

"STUPID SCUM! EAT THE FOOD THAT WAS PREPARED! Dont go on a rampage just cause your HUNGRY! BAKA"

It was all a shocking turn of events... but I still had one more person to deal with.

I slowly turned around to see that Hibari was glaring at me full on, with pure rage in his eyes.

"Herbivore.. You dare come between one of my battles? I'll Bite you to death."

I prepared myself to fight, and easily blocked Hibari's first attack but something seemed off. My Vision was getting blurry and the room started to tilt.

Hibari still came at me and this time I barely had enough time to dodge. I tried to stand up straight but my vision started to go black and I felt my body rushing toward the floor.

I heard Gokudera yell my name, but the pain of hitting the floor was already spreading through my body.

I tried to sit up and as I did I saw Allen still holding Gunny, only this time Gunny was consciousness and Clutching his head slightly, eyes completely wide. He was mumbling to himself, but I couldn't hear.

I tried to get back up to protect them. Something told me to protect them, but even though my mind was telling me this, my body refused to listen as it shut down and yet again I fell to the ground.

Only this time my mind went completely black and I was unable to get back up.

* * *

The dream I had was dark. It was filled with screaming and horrid sounds of laughter. It was the most horrific thing I ever saw. I couldn't see barely anything. Only the smiles of the evil men chuckling and the eyes of the children screaming; tears streaming down their faces. But as soon as I woke up.. I could remember any of there faces. All that was left was the memory of a bad dream.

A terrible Dream. A dream better left to forget. And I just laid where I was. Unable to lift my head. Unable to think.

When I finally was able to lift my head from the pillow I realized I was in, what looked like, a nurses room. But at the same time it didn't.

"Ahhh. Your awake, are you." A voice came from the room.

I turned my head to see A man with Sea foam Green eyes staring at me with a blank expression on his face as he sucked on a loli pop.

"Where exactly am I?" I asked. He just looked at me for a moment before turning back to what he was doing previously.

"Nurses office." He mumbled around his sucker. I took another look around the room; confused by the answer that I recieved.

"Then why are there so many tools?" I asked spectical. "Also... You don't look like a nurse." I replied, noticing his green overcoat.

He looked up at me once again and gave me the tiniest of smiles. "That's cause I'm not. I'm just filling in. Names Spanner." He outstreched his hand which was oil stained and dirty.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Tsuna." I threw my legs over the bed so that I was sitting up strait at the edge of the bed and shook his hand, not wanting to be rude. Curiosity getting the better of me I had to ask the question that came to mind. "What happened to the real nurse?"

"She jumped about two weeks ago. Something bout not being able to deal with the stress or something." He went back to fixing the robot that was on the desk.

'Jumped? As in jumped off a building?' I thought dryly to myself. I had nothing to say to that. What could I? I sighed and turned my head, looking out the window. It was unusually bright. Considering just earlier it was already becoming the evening; and on top of that it was cloudy... Wait a minute-

"Ahh- what time is it?" I questioned.. turning towards spanner.

"Ehh? Oh- its bout 7:30.. why?" He mumbled, not even looking up from his work.

"In the evening?"

"No, Morning." He glanced up at me.

Morning? How long have I been asleep? I was about to ask when the door opened and Gokudera walked in.

Seeing that I was awake, he instantly smiled. "Boss! Good morning!"

"M-morning.." I sighed. It was better not to think about it.

"Ahhh.." I turned towards Spanner who sounded very surprised. "Wrong size bolt." He stood up walking to the door. "Be right back."

I was about to call after him to say thanks but just as he was walking out Allen stood at the doorway; alone. Looking at me with a mixed expression of Hurt and Hate.

I flinched back a little.

"Tsuna." He called to me, voice ice cold. "Can I speak to you for a moment... Privately?" He glanced at Gokudera and then back at me.

"Anything you have to say to the Tenth- you can say to me." Gokudera glared at Allen. But Allen just looked at me with a calm expression.

It didn't fool me though. I saw that same Hurt in his eyes as soon as Gokudera called me it.

Allen was angry. And it was my fault. The least I could do was speak to him alone like he wanted.

"Its fine Gokudera. Can you leave me and Allen alone for a moment.

"I-if you insist." Gokudera bowed deeply before turning to head out the door, pausing slightly as he passed Allen.

As soon as Gokudera left the room Allen took a few steps forward, before stopping a foot away from the bed I was sitting on.

"Tsuna. I don't care why you were hiding who you were and I really don't want to know why." Allen growled at me, eyes narrowing.

I flinched away but not in fear. His words were like razors. And those Razors cut deep.

"I understand that your mad and I apologize." I bowed my head slightly looking down in shame.

"I don't need an apology either. The only reason I came here was to tell you one thing." Allen hissed through his teeth.

His eyes were completely filled with rage, and yet, there was something more. Something akin to worry, yet a lot stronger. Taking in a deep breath he tried to calm himself.

"Stay.. Away.. From Gunny. I'm not even kidding."

"Why?" I looked at Allen in confusion and he snapped' letting all the anger come rushing out.

"Gunny doesn't Deserve this! HE WAS FINALLY FORGETTING EVERYTHING! He was finally going back to normal! And YOU had to come and ruin it! If it wasn't for you everything would be alright now and he wouldn't have remembered ANYTHING! Do You know how hard it was to go through that? Do you know how much pain Gunny is in Because of you?" He yelled.

I was confused. I didn't understand what Allen was saying. Nothing was making sense.

"What do you mean?" I asked, worried.

A shocked expression came across his face.

"Shit." he mumbled, turning towards the door. "Just forget everything. Its-" Allen suddenly cut off, head snapping up quickly.

Something wasn't right.. Something felt deeply wrong right now. Like something dreadful was going to happen.

I got up slowly and walked over to see what was wrong but Allen's face was a mask of complete shock and horror. Before I could ask what was wrong he was already darting towards the door, throwing it open.

I quickly followed him as the feeling kept getting stronger and stronger. As I burst out the door I could see a shocked Gokudera staring at Allen.

"Ah- Te- BOSS!" Gokudera followed.

I chased after Allen as fast as I could but he was running at an amazing speed, turning through corridor to corridor until we arrived at the dorm rooms. He ran with quick precisian and slammed open a door that was near the end of the Hallway. Gunny and his dorm room.

I look of complete disbelief came to his features before swiftly changing to that of annoyance.

"Shit! Where the hell is he, that Idiot!" Allen Yelled to himself, slamming the door shut. His face was consumed with Pure panic as he was about to start dashing down another corridor.

What stopped him was screaming from outside.

He ran toward the nearest exit and we soon found our way to the front of the school building where most of the schools population had gathered. Many were either screaming or mumbling to themselves or others.

The only person I could make out was Spanner, from earlier. He was holding a clear bag full of bolts and other materials.

"Ahh.. Looks Like we got another jumper." He mumbled in a monotone voice. "Wonder who's gonna clean it up this time." He sighed, looking up at the tallest part of the school. I turned toward Allen and saw he was completely frozen, staring off the same exact spot Spanner was..

I didn't understand what either had meant until I looked up at the roof where there was someone holding onto the railing, preparing to jump.

Then I realized. It wasn't just anyone getting ready to commit suicide. It was Gunny. Gunny was standing at the edge of the roof ready to jump- ready to die...

* * *

**Wow**.. Now aint that a major cliff hanger? Sorry! Ill upload again as soon as possible!

**ATTENTION:** the anonymous review has been enabled! I'm so sorry~ I didn't even know it was turned off! So if you don't own an account, or your just to lazy to sign in please leave a response to let me know what you think.

**ALSO!** I'm probably not going to be able to put all of the characters in the story; so if there is a character that you REALLY want to have an appearance, I'll try my best to do so! Just send me private message or post it in a review~

**Thanks you so much for reading!~** I really hope you all enjoyed it! So what did you think of this chapter? Please review, did you like it? Hate it? Something I need to change? All criticism is appreciated! It helps me become a better writer..

**-GunslingerGirl555-**


	13. Important announcement

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

**I'm sorry For this but I have a quick announcement:**

**I know that my story is starting to focus on my OC characters Allen and Gunny but I would like to point out that they are in no way going to be THE main characters!**

**I can not say much with fear of spoiling the plot but for said plot to happen I need Tsuna and the Guardians to become more closer to the two. I know it is very confusing but I promise you that everything will make sense soon (predicted chapter-14). I'm so sorry for any confusion that I have cause but**

**~GunslingerGirl~**


	14. Chapter 13

**I am so-so-so-so sorry! This chapter is way late but my computer broke down and because of some finnancial dificulties I could only just now get it fixed. (And what a happy birthday present it was~) Anyway Finals are the rest of this week so after im done with that I can update alot more!~ But enough of that! Here you guys go!**

**AND as an APOLOGY! I will be uploading a picture of Gunny and Allen on my profile soon so keep a look out for it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman reborn.. I wish I did. but I DONT.. I don't even own any of the characters.. *kufufufu* Well, except for Gunny and Allen!~ They belong to me~ there past, future, and present!~ xD ( I based them off me and Allen~ hope you enjoy!)**

* * *

"Looks like we got another jumper. Wonder who's gonna clean it up this time." He sighed, looking up at the tallest part of the school. I turned toward Allen and saw he was completely frozen, staring off in the same exact spot Spanner was.

I didn't understand what either had meant until I looked up at the roof where there was someone holding onto the railing, preparing to jump.

Then I realized. It wasn't just anyone getting ready to commit suicide. It was Gunny. Gunny was standing at the edge of the roof ready to jump- ready to die.

I was in a state of sheer panic and before I could think to do anything, Allen was already making a mad dash back to the entrance. I quickly followed as he ran at an amazing speed towards the stairwell entrance, slamming it open and flying up the stairs as fast he could.

Sweat was practically pouring off of him as he dashed up the stairs with his eyes wide.

"GUNNY!" As we finally reached the top of the stairs, Allen slammed the door open shouting as loud as he could.

Gunny was standing at the edge of the roof, only now he was on the other side of the fence and he was leaning forward, very lightly holding onto the railings behind him. He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to look Allen in the eye. When he did tears were overflowing from his eyes and he looked at us with an expression of nothing but sheer fear.

"Gunny.." Allen sighed and took a small step forward but froze when Gunny started to shake his head back and forth, as he slowly tried to take a step forward, only to find that he was at the very edge. "...Please Gunny..."

Allen looked on ahead with wide eyes as he tried to steady his voice as calmly as he could; trying to pull Gunny back. As I looked closer at him, I noticed that he couldn't hear or see anything. He was not here. He was somewhere else, lost in his own mind trying to struggle away from whatever was scaring him to the point that he was willing to end it himself.

"Gunny.. Its ok." Allen smiled, taking another small step forward with a strained smile on his face. "They're not hear. They wont be able to find us now."

Gunny shook his head quickly from side to side, more tears spilling from his eyes.

"Gunny, I promise they wont get you. Now please step away from the edge." He outstretched his hand very slowly as he took another deliberate step forward.

"NO! Stay away!" Gunny yelled as he turned around quickly to defend himself from Allen;or to be more specific, whoever he was seeing right now in his nightmare. But unfortunately the movement cause him to loose his footing and he slipped on the loose edge that seemed to crumble from below him.

Allen cursed under his breath and ran towards the now falling boy and grabbed his hand in an attempt to catch him, but because of the laws of gravity he was pulled down along with Gunny. He quickly wrapped a protective arm around Gunny with one arm and grabbed onto the railing with the other. Even as he did, you could see the strain in his eyes as he struggled not to let go.

As screams resounded from the yard below, my body started to move before my mind could fully comprehend what I was doing. As I reached the ledge and grabbed Allen's arm, held on as tight as I could. As I tried to pull the two of them up, Gokudera quickly came from behind me, grabbing my arm and Allen's as he helped me to lift the two onto the roof and to safety.

But even as we reached safety, Gunny just sat on his knees, his head on Allen's shoulder as he wailed and screamed. His visable eye still completely wide in fear.

As Gunny broke down, Allen sat there for a moment before he slowly reached into one of his pant pockets and pulled out a syringe. He pulled of the cap with his teeth and proceeded to stab Gunny in the neck with it. As he did, Gunny's eye went slightly wider before it slowly closed and all the screams were silenced.

The atmosphere was heavy and with one smooth movement, Allen picked him up with one hand supporting the boy's back and the other under his knees. He slowly made his way toward the door and before he left, he stopped and looked back at us. He nudged his head foreward indicating for us to follow.

* * *

It was a quiet walk as we slowly followed Allen. He led us to his room where he silently set Gunny down on one of the beds before proceeding to walk to one of the desks where he pulled out two vials and a syringe before taking out a precise measure of both. He walked back over to Gunny where he sat on the bed and slowly rolled up his sleeve and carefully injected the sleeping boy.

It was quiet for a moment before Allen looked up at us and sighed.

"You can sit if you like.."

I silently nodded my head and sat down in one of the chairs and Gokudera decided to stand right beside me.

Allen stared at Gunny for a moment before silently turning his attention back on us.

"I suppose you would like an explanation. As a thanks for saving us back then, I will tell you as much as I can." He silently stood back up and walked over to the desk before idly playing with one of the vials.

"I'll tell you all I can.. but there are some things I cant."

I nodded silently and Allen stared down at the syringe with a strange expression on his face.

"The first thing I should tell you is that Gunny and I aren't normal like others." I felt Gokudera tense slightly behind me but otherwise ignored him.

Allen looked up expectantly and i just stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean 'not normal'?"

"Our past... it was filled with blood and death. We aren't brothers by blood, but what we have is much stronger than any mere blood bond." He took a deep breath before leaning against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest as he glanced over at Gunny. "We were both orphans who were put in the same home. A home that belonged to the Fiore Rosso Famiglia. We were complete strangers, but as we grew, the people who took us in started doing.. tests and experiments, on both Gunny and I. It was horrible and painful and most of the others didn't make it. But we survived. And soon we were the last. Then everything seemed to get better. All experiments ended and we could get by with just the average medical tests. We still needed to be 'useful', so we were trained. Gunny in strategy and target practice and me in the art of the swords. We went on missions and did what we were told..." Allen looked up with a painful smile on his face. "And everything was fine. We were still alive and that's all that mattered.. right? Even though Gunny had a bad feeling it, it was just a normal exam. We were just suppose to be going through the normal tests so I practically dragged him to the lab. Then everything went fast. They took Gunny from me and we were separated. I was placed in a room and locked in. I could still hear it though... I could still hear every single scream as they ran experiments on the both of us. They injected me over and over again. I could hear every cry that escaped through his lips and when it all went silent I... I thought.. " Allen had to stop for a moment to take a deep breath before he continued. "I though it was over."

"But it wasn't." A smooth voice came out making everyone turn to a now awake Gunny. He sat up straight on the bed and just looked at us for a moment.

"No.. It wasn't." Allen sighed. "Everything blurred after that. After what I assume to be a few days, they finally let me out of the room. And I was met by none other than gunny. At the same time it wasn't." Allen looked over at gunny and gave a small, sad smile. "He was badly injured and had bandages wrapped around his left eye. He seemed very.. detached. But as Time passed he got better, though he continued to wear the bandage. Then we were sent on another mission. It was a normal mission, but on the way back we were surrounded. We were going to be killed and when they shot I instantly pushed this idiot out of the way." Allen smirked softly, jabbing his thumb over at Gunny. " I was hit four times and I was loosing blood quickly. And yet again, I though it was over but soon I heard a scream. Gunny freaked out when I was hit and he ripped of his bandage in a half crazed state, and that's what how we survived..." I looked at the two of them in confusion before Allen nodded at Gunny.

Gunny looked suprised for a second but he nodded back as well and slowly took off his eye patch and opened his eye.

What he showed was amazing and scary all at the same time. His eye was exactly like the other only lighter and the middle of his eye looked just like a sniper target scope. There was no pupil.

"After he snapped, he pulled out both of his guns and shot every single one of the them. The crazy thing is after passing out I woke up and there was nothing but scars from the bullet wounds, though Gunny said I only slept for a few days. And when we got back to the Family they all smiled and celebrated. Their Final test was a success. We had changed. THEY changed us. They made us like this and we were forced into the family. Gunny was the number one shot and I was an unstoppable force. Even if we were the best we could still die. And as we got stronger and stronger and survived harder missions, the higher ups started to get jumpy. We knew what was going to happen soon, so we decided to disappear and lay low. And we could have to if it weren't for the fact that we overheard one of the Boss's plans.A plan that if anyone knew about, they'd surely be killed. One that would have us running forever, lest we wished for an end."

All was silent for a moment and I decided to ask the question that was nagging at my mind and making me feel uneasy.

"And what was 'the Plan'?"

Allen stared at me with deadly serious eyes.

...

"The death of Vongola Decimo and the termination of the whole Vongola Famigilia."

* * *

**So sorry for the Cliffie~ Now that you know Gunny and Allens past I hope you can maybe understand them more? *caugh* and maybe what the have to do with the plot? _Hint-Hint.. _**

**ALSO! I'm probably not going to be able to put all of the characters in the story; so if there is a character that you REALLY want to have an appearance, I'll try my best to do so! Just send me private message or post it in a review~**

**Thanks you so much for reading!~ I really hope you all enjoyed it! So what did you think of this chapter? Please review, did you like it? Hate it? Something I need to change? All criticism is appreciated! It helps me become a better writer..**

**-GunslingerGirl555-**


End file.
